


Шепотом (Sotto Voce)

by Vasilika



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Amputation, Blood and Torture, I know nothing about Klingons, Implied non-con (offscreen), M/M, Pike ex Machina, Sexual Slavery, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilika/pseuds/Vasilika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять членов команды, ради которых Джим рисковал своей жизнью, и один капитан, за которого «Энтерпрайз» начала войну.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Хикару Сулу.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sotto Voce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007346) by [sinestrated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinestrated/pseuds/sinestrated). 



> Тяжеловатое «слегка» произведение; физическое насилие появляется во всех главах; hurt!Кирк (оч-ч-чень много и часто hurt); предупреждения «смерть персонажа» не будет – ха-ха, не дождетесь! Типа усё.
> 
> Ах да. Ангст-ангст-АНГСТ и Хэппи Энд.

 

Серьезно, это, наверное, его фирменная удача, что первая же миссия, возглавить которую он подписывается, идет ко всем, мать их, чертям меньше чем через тридцать минут после своего начала. Хикару действительно думает, что так вселенная заявляет ему, _а пошел-ка ты нахрен, возвращайся к своим растениям_ , потому что – нет, ну правда, – _каковы шансы_ , что из более чем восьми сотен членов команды «Энтерпрайз» (только пятеро из которых, включая его, имеют азиатское происхождение) _он_ станет тем, чье имя попадет в график для этой конкретной миссии на одну маленькую планетку в центре какого-то там гребанного скопления звезд, населенную всего одной цивилизацией во всей долбанной _галактике_ , для коей азиаты фактически являются самыми чудовищными, самыми ужасными демонами, которые когда-либо существовали?  
  
_В задницу вас всех, ребята_ , вот какие шансы.  
  
Его усмешка, должно быть, совсем выбешивает его захватчиков, потому что в следующую секунду мясистый кулак врезается в его скулу, сбивая мир с оси и заставляя все взорваться в боли и ослепительной вспышке. Хикару кашляет и сплевывает кровь в грязь под ногами, поднимая голову достаточно, чтобы с яростью посмотреть на двоих, охраняющих его, и щурится из-за яркого света, разглядывая их черты.  
  
Гуманоидные существа, населяющие эту планету, – и будь Хикару проклят, если помнит, как они там себя называют: тала-что-то; сам-то он мысленно окрестил их Шипастыми из-за иглообразных волос, усеивающих их лысые головы, – в данный момент находятся на ступени развития, эквивалентной земному Средневековью, и это более чем очевидно. По всей площади крестьяне носят серые рваные одежды, шатаясь по своим делам, их лица изможденные и усталые. Стражники, стоящие по обе стороны от него, имеют при себе огромные приводящие в ужас мечи, висящие на их поясах, и луки, могучие изгибы которых виднеются за их плечами. У одного из них даже есть чертов цеп, шипастый шар весело покачивается туда-сюда на ржавых железных звеньях.  
  
Это не первый контакт, конечно же. Просто небольшая разведка, чтобы подтвердить данные мистера Спока, предполагающие наличие залежей дилития возле основания северных гор. Они должны были спуститься, снять несколько показаний, а потом убраться восвояси: как в «Монополии», раз – и через все поле в тюрьму; никаких вопросов, никаких отклонений **[1]**. На самом деле Хикару просто уверен, что он бы к этому моменту уже давно вернулся обратно, возможно, вбивал бы Чехова в землю (в пол) за игрой в Техасский холдем или вколачивал бы капитана в маты после спарринга пятый раз подряд.  
  
Вместо этого и Дэниелс, и Брр’ту мертвы, их отрубленные головы насажены на пики на краю площади – Хикару старается не смотреть на них, у него крыша поедет, если он это сделает; Дэниелс была его ассистенткой в ботанической лаборатории, да ради всего святого! – она была _на третьем месяце беременности_ – а сам Хикару привязан к деревянному столбу, возвышающемуся над кучей сухих веток на другой стороне площади, и ждет, пока стражники зажгут факелы и подарят всему городу их первое японское барбекю.  
  
Он не преувеличивает. Согласно их вывернутой наизнанку гребанной религии поедание плоти демона придает им сил или еще какую-то хрень в этом роде. Хикару мечтает, что они поперхнутся им и сдохнут.  
  
По крайней мере он не вернулся в условленное время, что значит, что на «Энтерпрайз» уже поняли, что что-то не так. В верхних слоях атмосферы этой планеты что-то не дает транспортации пройти идеально ровно, но Хикару собирается и дальше надеется, что капитан и Спок найдут способ его спасти. Ну, а если нет… что ж, он хотя бы уйдет в блеске и жаре славы. _Буквально_. Черт.  
  
Один из Шипастых – большой стражник с широкими плечами, которого Хикару зовет Халком, – выпрямляется и рявкает что-то своему более мелковатому сотоварищу, и на него Хикару прицепил мысленную бирку с именем Крючковатый Нос. Последний бормочет что-то в ответ и отходит, исчезая за углом ближайшего здания.  
  
Халк поворачивается к Хикару и ухмыляется, скалясь желтыми гнилыми зубами. Хикару представляет, как вонзает свою катану прямо между мерзких глаз этого ублюдка и чувствует себя немного лучше.  
  
Но только до тех пор, пока Крючковатый Нос не возвращается с горящим факелом.  
  
Вся площадь замирает. Несколько крестьян бросают свои котомки, подходя ближе с пустыми лицами, загипнотизированные светом пламени, по мере того как Крючковатый Нос приближается к костру. Халк начинает орать что-то на их гнусавом гортанном наречии, наверное, речь какую-то толкает. Гад. Хикару смотрит на огонь, завораживающий и красивый, это последнее, что он увидит в своей жизни – _о Господи_ – и молится, чтобы все окончилось быстро.  
  
Он зажмуривается, даже не успев подумать об этом, в последней отчаянной попытке подавить подступающую панику, и беспомощность, и холодящий душу ужас, когда внезапно раздается резкий взвизг, и поначалу он его даже не замечает. Потом люди начинают кричать, и Хикару открывает глаза и поднимает голову как раз в ту секунду, когда все катится к чертям собачьим.  
  
Волна алого прорывается сквозь толпу – это служба безопасности «Энтерпрайз» в полном составе, мать их, ярко-голубые фазерные огни разносятся во все стороны; их возглавляют вспышки синей научной и золотой капитанской форменок: Спок и Кирк. Хикару еще никогда в жизни не был так счастлив видеть своих командиров.  
  
Рядом с ним у Крючковатого Носа возникает дыра в груди, и он падает с коротким воплем. Халк воет что-то и бросается в сторону, едва успев уклониться от выстрела энсина Мави, и скрывается за ближайшим зданием. У Хикару однако нет времени на разочарование, потому что в следующее мгновение капитан уже возле него, опускается перед ним на колени и улыбается ему свой фирменной кирковской усмешкой сквозь маску грязи и пота.  
  
\- Привет, лейтенант, – говорит Кирк, и кто-то – вспышка синего, Спок – начинает распутывать его узлы. – Слегка застряли, да?  
  
Хикару кашляет.  
  
\- Заткнитесь, сэр, – веревки отпускают его, и он стонет, вся кожа отчаянно колется как шизанутый ежик, когда кровь устремляется вверх по венам.  
  
Кирк только смеется.  
  
\- Давай, парень, пора вытащить тебя отсюда, – и затем он и Спок уже двигаются, закидывая руки Хикару на свои плечи, и тот опять стонет, больше от злости, чем от боли, когда цепляется взглядом за две пики на другом конце площади, за их ужасные украшения.  
  
\- Сэр, Брр’ту и Дэниелс…  
  
\- Я знаю, – выражение лица Кирка становится мрачным. – Не волнуйся, Сулу. Давай сначала заберем тебя обратно.  
  
Он кивает Споку, который открывает коммуникатор.  
  
\- Спок вызывает «Энтерпрайз». Мы нашли нашего рулевого. Немедленно поднимайте нас.  
  
Коммуникатор отвечает треском статического шума, прежде чем из него доносится голос Скотти.  
  
\- Одну минутку, нацеливаюсь на ваш сигнал…  
  
Пронзительный свист, и Кирк вскрикивает:  
  
\- Черт! – и пригибается, утягивая их двоих за собой, и стрела пронзает воздух как раз в том месте, где только что была голова Хикару. Новые уже готовятся полететь в них, и Кирк ругается и орет в коммуникатор Спока: – _Прямо сейчас_ , Скотти, если не хочешь, чтобы мы стали подушечками для иголок!  
  
\- Поймал вас, сэр! Готово!  
  
А затем, слава тебе Господи, белый свет затуманивает его зрение, и когда Хикару делает следующий вдох, они уже стоят на транспортаторной платформе, чистые неприкосновенные стены «Энтерпрайз» окружают их будто самые теплые объятия. Боже. Еще никогда в жизни Хикару не был так рад этим стенам.  
  
Рядом с ним Кирк облегченно присвистывает.  
  
\- Как всегда вовремя, Скотти, – говорит он, и Хикару кивает, пытаясь поймать взгляд Спока, чтобы выразить свою благодарность, когда Кирк добавляет: – Продолжай в том же духе, и ты… ты...  
  
Он осекается, и Хикару, хоть он весь избитый и дрожащий от адреналина, немедленно понимает, что что-то совсем не так.  
  
\- Капитан, вы…  
  
И в этот момент Кирк оседает на пол.  
  
\- Капитан! – опора под его левой рукой внезапно исчезает, и Хикару, не удержав равновесие, падает на колени и видит, как Спок бросается к Кирку, мягко переворачивая, и… _о Боже_ , из его спины торчит стрела, и у Хикару застывает льдом воздух в легких, когда он замечает металлический наконечник, прорезавший себе путь в груди Кирка… Черт возьми, этот… этот кусочек _плоти_ … неужели это…  
  
\- Джим! – топот шагов проносится мимо него, когда доктор МакКой и двое его подручных спешат к рухнувшему капитану; сестра начинает помогать Хикару подняться на ноги, и он слышит обрывки _разрыв pulmone_ **[2]** , и _коллапс легкого_ , и _его надо в операционную!_ И спустя всего пару секунд они снова бегут мимо него: МакКой, рявкающий приказами со скоростью пулемета, и Спок с _выражением лица_ , которое, Хикару надеется, он больше никогда не увидит, – и матерь божья, здесь _столько_ крови, – а потом они скрываются, двери захлопываются, и в комнате снова тихо.  
  
После того как сестра заканчивает с его ранами пару минут спустя и велит ему возвращаться в каюту, у Хикару уходит полчаса, прежде чем его руки перестают трястись.  
  
****

*** * * * ***

****  
Кирк проводит в лазарете три дня. За это время Спок срывается на ровно тридцать девять людей, доводит четырех энсинов до слез и вообще выглядит так, будто готов убить любого, кто просто подумает о нем как-то не так.  
  
Он ничего не говорит Хикару, никак не дает ему понять, что считает его ответственным за то, что случилось с Кирком. Это не останавливает Хикару от того, что он совершенно неосознанно спит следующие трое суток с включенным светом и катаной совсем рядом с кроватью на тот случай, если приводящий в ужас вулканец, всем своим видом источающий ярость, решит прийти и убить его во сне.  
  
Спок не появляется, но у Хикару все равно уходит целый месяц, чтобы избавиться от привычки.

тает его ответственным за то, что случилось с Кирком. Это не останавливает Хикару от того, что он совершенно неосознанно спит следующие трое суток с включенным светом и катаной совсем рядом с кроватью на тот случай, если приводящий в ужас вулканец, всем своим видом источающий ярость, решит прийти и убить его во сне.

Спок не появляется, но у Хикару все равно уходит целый месяц, чтобы избавиться от привычки.

 

 

 **[1]** В оригинале говорится: « **do not pass Go, do not collect two hundred dollars** ». Это, как я выяснила, отсылка к игре «Монополия»; но я в нее никогда не играла, фразы этой ни разу не слышала; перевод нашла вот здесь: <http://www.kg-forum.ru/index.php?/topic/175301-%D1%82%D1%80%D1%83%D0%B4%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B8-%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B0/page-2>.

Мне сообщили, что « **в** **«Монополии», если попадаешь на участок «отправляйтесь в тюрьму» или вытягиваешь такую карточку, проходишь мимо участка «начало игры» (GO) и не получаешь за это 200 долларов. То бишь круг прошел, 200 заработал. А из-за Тюрьмы заработок теряешь** ».

 **[2] Pulmone** – на латыни « **легкое** »; выбрала это слово, иначе получилась бы тавтология в терминах.

 


	2. Нийота Ухура.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> П/п: предупреждение! – изнасилование (за кадром).

 

Она не суеверна, никогда не была. Бога ради, она – офицер Звездного флота. И все же это не останавливает Нийоту от мыслей о том, что лучше ей было последовать своему чутью в этот раз. Плевать на предрассудки и лженауку, плохое предчувствие всегда остается плохим предчувствием.  
  
А теперь она сидит в холодной темной комнате, и на ней нет вообще никакой одежды, кроме золотых браслетов, свисающих с ее запястий, и тяжелого ошейника, обернувшегося змеей вокруг ее шеи. И Нийоту не так просто напугать, но сейчас она определенно напугана.  
  
Брига – продвинутые люди, их технологический прогресс схож с земным. На самом деле именно этот технологический прогресс позаботился о том, что она фактически оказалась с пустыми руками, когда все пошло псу под хвост, потому что брига установили какую-то орбитальную сканирующую систему, которая выводит из строя все оружие – включая фазеры – как только кто-то входит в атмосферу.  
  
Никто особо не волновался по этому поводу, когда они услышали об этом в первый раз. В конце концов это должна была быть рутинная дипломатическая миссия, просто короткий визит флагмана Звездного флота: заключили пару новых торговых сделок, обменялись рукопожатиями, слегка перекусили и все, чао-какао. Нийота даже ножа с собой не прихватила.  
  
Она чертовски хочет, чтобы это было не так. Потому что, конечно, брига такие дружелюбные, и развитые, и преданные науке, безопасные с виду… если забыть о процветающей подпольной работорговле. И так уж вышло, что один из этих самых торговцев вломился в ее комнату в посольстве прошлой ночью и похитил ее, и все эти мерзавцы сейчас смеются и обмениваются шуточками за стеной комнаты, ожидая того момента, когда докурят свои сигареты, чтобы войти и изнасиловать ее.  
  
Нийота закрывает глаза и пытается успокоить подступающую к горлу панику, напоминая себе, что остальные в порядке, что они выбрались. Для брига темная кожа сексуально привлекательна, так что она более чем уверена, что схватили только ее. Если они забрали Спока или, Господи, помилуй, энсин Уоттерс, которой в прошлом месяце исполнилось всего девятнадцать…  
  
За стенкой слышится новый голос, и нотки тона одного из торговцев меняются. Она не может точно разобрать слов, но вместо самодовольства там теперь… любопытство? И воодушевление. О Боже, они собираются взять ее все вместе? Что если они… что если она… Господи, она не может _дышать_ …  
  
Пасть двери раскрывается с металлическим стоном, и Нийота отшатывается в угол, не способная заглушить испуг, сорвавшийся с губ. Она зажмуривается и думает о Споке, о капитане, о всей команде «Энтерпрайз», который сейчас трудятся в поте лица, чтобы спасти ее, – они найдут ее, они не позволят этим людям причинить ей боль…  
  
Грубые руки впиваются в ее запястья, и Нийота не сдерживает воплей, дико отбиваясь. Но ответом ей служит лишь смех, другой торговец хватает ее за лодыжки и обездвиживает, пока она кричит и дергается, и ее ужас настолько сильный, настолько поглощающий все остальное в ее разуме, что проходит несколько секунд, прежде чем она понимает, что один из них говорит… говорит с ней…  
  
\- Успокойся, милашка. Мы тебя не обидим. Ну хватит, тише, вот так. Да, хорошо, красавица…  
  
Судорожно хватая ртом воздух, она смотрит на их предводителя, ублюдка с лохматыми волосами и несколькими отсутствующими зубами, который называет себя Мором. Когда Мор видит, что завладел ее вниманием, он улыбается.  
  
\- У тебя сегодня счастливый денек, детка, – говорит он и поднимает ладонь, чтобы погладить Нийоту по щеке большим пальцем, игнорируя то, как она отдергивается. – На тебя уже положил глаз один покупатель, хочет за тебя поторговаться.  
  
К горлу Нийоту подступает ком. Поторговаться? О Боже, нет, это значит, что команде будет еще труднее ее найти, она исчезнет, она…  
  
Торговцы вздергивают ее на ноги, не выпуская из рук ее запястья, и тащат ее за собой к дверному проему и дальше по темному, мрачному, длинному коридору. Пока они заставляют ее идти, она пытается искать выход, хоть малейшую лазейку, чтобы сбежать, но не обнаруживает ни одной; разумеется, их там нет, она в ловушке, она не выберется…  
  
В конце этого тоннеля – открытая дверь, и Мор вталкивает ее туда с такой силой, что она теряет равновесие и, споткнувшись, падает, до крови раздирая колени о неровный пол. Топот шагов затихает прямо за ней, и Мор рявкает:  
  
\- Ты эту хотел?  
  
Новый голос откашливается.  
  
\- Ага.  
  
Нийота задыхается и вскидывает подбородок.  
  
Доктор МакКой стоит в другом конце комнаты, на нем черная гражданская одежда. Его волосы всклокочены, и он небритый, что дает ему жестокий угрюмый взгляд – идеальный для собрата работорговца. Хотя для нее очевидно, что он отдал бы все что угодно, лишь бы не быть здесь: он уставился на Мора, не на нее, однако даже это не мешает упустить или ошибочно истолковать хмурое выражение его лица, стиснутые зубы. Но Нийота замечает не это. МакКой держит цепь в своей левой руке, а ее конец идет к…  
  
_Нет_.  
  
Капитан тоже полностью обнажен, резкий свет лампы над головой играет странными тенями на его коже; он замер на коленях перед доктором. Он что-то сделал со своими волосами, прилизал их назад с помощью какого-то геля, и темный уголь подчеркивает его глаза, заставляя их сиять еще ярче. Кирк не шевелится, но когда он чувствует на себе взгляд Нийоты, то поворачивает голову достаточно, чтобы встретить его, прежде чем быстро отводит свой собственный в сторону. Нийота может лишь не начать кричать снова, когда она понимает, _почему_ он здесь, _почем_ у МакКой здесь, _почему_ глаза Мора в полумраке сверкают как у голодного хищника, будто он только что выиграл самый большой приз во всей чертовой галактике.  
  
_Кирк обменивает ее на себя_. И Нийота знает, что Мор не сможет отказаться, потому что для брига светлые волосы еще более желанны, чем темная кожа.  
  
И она знает, что едва МакКой передаст Кирка Мору и его людям, они… то, что они с ним сделают… они станут просто _монстрами_ …  
  
\- Ну, – Мор обходит ее и приближается к МакКою и Кирку, – лучше сперва проверить товар, а? – он опускается на корточки перед Кирком и, вцепившись в его подбородок, поворачивает его вправо, влево. И Кирк просто _позволяет_ ему, не отрывая взгляда от пола, тихий и покорный как хороший раб. Как хороший зверек.  
  
К тому моменту когда Мор наконец кивает и выпрямляется, свободная рука МакКоя сжата в кулак и дрожит. Нийота чувствует, что близка к обмороку.  
  
Затем Мор с улыбкой протягивает ладонь МакКою.  
  
\- Годится, – говорит он, и Нийота не видит, отзеркалил ли МакКой этот жест или нет, потому что в следующую секунду другой торговец хватает ее, резко вздергивает на ноги и пихает в сторону МакКоя.  
  
Доктор подхватывает ее, прежде чем она падает, и Нийота смотрит на него и ощущает, как слезы катятся по ее щекам, когда она еле слышно шепчет:  
  
\- Пожалуйста, _нет_.  
  
МакКой сжимает ее пальцы, но не отвечает. Вместо этого он бросает через ее плечо Мору:  
  
\- Он весь твой, – его голос трясется при этих словах.  
  
А потом они выходят через дверь, прочь из этой комнаты, и она вдыхает свежий воздух планеты брига. Но Нийота все еще чувствует, что ее душат, что она задыхается, потому что Кирк все еще там, они отдали его этим чудовищам, и она не может… она _не может_ …  
  
Лишь смутно она слышит мягкий голос МакКоя, приказывающий поднять их, и затем транспортаторная появляется вокруг них. Доктор немедленно поворачивается к ней, в его взгляде – тревога и беспокойство.  
  
\- Они тебя не тронули?  
  
Нийота сглатывает комок в горле и упрямо смахивает слезы, которые все продолжают стекать вниз по ее лицу.  
  
\- Н-нет. Не успели.  
  
\- Хорошо, – МакКой смотрит на дальнюю стенку, но Нийота замечает ярость и боль, которые тлеют как угли в его темных глазах. – Лейтенант, – произносит он, каждое его слово осторожно и натянуто от эмоций как тетива лука, – я был бы крайне признателен, если бы вы помогли мистеру Споку выяснить, как обезвредить нейтрализатор брига, чтобы мы смогли спасти Джима. Потому что если мы его не вернем… если они…  
  
Что-то ломается в его голосе, будто трещины по тонкому льду, и, осекшись, он поспешно выходит из комнаты.  
  
Нийота обхватывает себя руками, роняет голову и позволяет себе сорваться в плач. Она не знает, что она бормочет, рыдая, но ощущается все так, будто она потеряла частичку самой себя. Несколько минут спустя, когда она поднимает взгляд, то видит, что кто-то оставил свежую форму для нее на транспортаторной платформе. Нийота одевается, зло стирает следы слез со щек, отводит назад плечи и направляется на мостик.  
  
****

*** * * * ***

****  
Шесть часов спустя она и Чехов наконец взламывают базу данных брига и выводят из строя всю их систему. Спок немедленно берет двадцать офицеров службы безопасности, вооруженных до зубов, вниз на планету.  
Нийота все еще на мостике, когда они возвращаются через пятнадцать минут. Она первая связывается с транспортаторной, но задыхается, слова едва срываются с ее губ, когда она шепчет:  
  
\- Спок… Капитан в порядке?  
  
У него уходит десять секунд, чтобы ответить ей, что ровно на девять секунд дольше. И когда он говорит, она отчаянно хочет, чтобы он этого вообще не делал.  
  
\- Нет, лейтенант. Не в порядке.  
  
****

*** * * * ***

****  
Двум энсинам приходится после этого помочь ей уйти с мостика.  
  
****

*** * * * ***

****  
Кирк проводит следующие двадцать четыре часа в лазарете, отказываясь ото всех посетителей кроме Спока. Никто не говорит об этом ни слова, но на «Энтерпрайз» воцаряются тишина и напряжение.  
  
Нийота наполовину заканчивает писать свое письмо об отставке, когда ярость оглушает ее, и она разбивает свой ПАДД об стену.  
  
****

*** * * * ***

****  
Спустя четыре дня капитан возвращается к своим обязанностям. И Нийота от этого чувствует себя только хуже. Кирк все еще делает свою работу, все еще отдает приказы, и подписывает формы, и просматривает отчеты, но он напуганный и дерганный, едва ли обменивается с кем-то хоть словом за пределами служебных вопросов, его взгляд мечется по мостику как у приведенного в исступленный ужас животного. В какой-то момент начальник службы безопасности Вестон – который просто идеален в мастерстве подкрадываться совершенно бесшумно – подходит к нему сзади с очередной формой, и Кирк срывается с кресла, врезаясь в Спока. Вестон испаряется просто мгновенно, и все сосредоточены на своих станциях и притворяются, что не видят, как Спок притягивает Кирка ближе к себе, шепча ему на ухо что-то успокаивающее, пока капитан весь дрожит.  
  
****

*** * * * ***

****  
Через неделю после этого все постепенно начинает налаживаться.  
  
Кирк перестает напрягаться каждый раз, когда кто-то приближается к нему, и когда Чехов начинает воодушевленно бормотать на русском об их последней миссии, Кирк коротко улыбается. Спок постоянно рядом с ним, следует за ним повсюду как молчаливая оберегающая его тень, но их старый знакомый капитан понемногу возвращается, осколок за осколком; кусочки собираются вместе, как рассыпанная ребенком мозаика.  
  
Лишь благодаря чистой случайности Нийота сталкивается с Кирком через пару дней в коридоре офицерских кают. Она непосредственно не избегала его, но когда она видит его, стоящего перед закрытой дверью, уставившегося пустым взглядом слепца на панель управления, будто потерянного где-то очень-очень далеко, она не может больше это откладывать.  
  
Кирк немного дергается в сторону, когда она касается его локтя, но он вроде не собирается сбежать, и Нийота благодарит судьбу за это. Он моргает, смотря на нее, потом улыбается, слегка кривя уголок рта, и спрашивает:  
  
\- Чем я могу вам помочь, лейтенант?  
  
И Нийота даже не думает об этом. Ее тело принимает свое решение и движется само по себе, и она прижимает его к себе, игнорируя его тихий удивленный возглас, когда она оборачивает руки вокруг его шеи. Кирк поначалу застывает, напрягаясь, но потом Нийота ощущает, как он отвечает на ее объятия, и она знает, что он чувствует, как она дрожит, но ей все равно.  
  
\- Спасибо, – шепчет она, и если ее слова и звучат приглушенно и задушено, ни один из них не говорит об этом. – Я… просто… _Спасибо_.  
  
Кирк выпускает воздух, его мягкая теплая струйка прокатывается по ее плечу.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, – отвечает он и притягивает ее к себе поближе.

 


	3. Леонард МакКой.

 

Черт возьми, он же доктор, а не инвалид! Каким гребаным образом это могло случиться? Он должен был изолировать и избавиться от вируса, а не завязнуть в нем по самое не хочу, и теперь он лежит в лазарете, с хреновой трубкой в горле, и не может, мать их, говорить, и все охрененно болит, и… О, а вот сестра Плави, и она дает ему больше обезболивающих, и – опаньки, он чувствует себя неплохо вообще-то…  
  
****

*** * * * ***

****  
Когда он приходит в себя в следующий раз, из другого конца лазарета слышится мягкое бормотание голосов. Все по-прежнему болит – дьявол, даже его веки болят, как такое возможно? – и Леонард пытается пошевелиться, пытается кого-нибудь позвать, но понимает, что не может. Они его интубировали – он помнит, что делал то же самое с другими пациентами, прежде чем вирус скосил его самого; болезнь затрагивает области ствола головного мозга и вегетативную нервную систему, и первой под ее натиском погибает способность самостоятельно дышать.  
  
По крайней мере, они дали ему только легкое обезболивающее: покалывание в его конечностях, должно быть, от палтеримита или, возможно, от двойной дозы ваксадрима. У него сейчас мысли не слишком-то хорошо превращаются из сплошной каши во что-то связное. И все же, когда беседа снова доносится до него, он может различить слова, хотя от прилагаемых для этого усилий его голова пульсирует просто дико.  
  
\- …возможно, сумел синтезировать эффективное лекарство, используя записи доктора МакКоя, – говорит один голос, М’Бенга. Он звучит напряженно, измученно. Леонард мог бы дать ему что-то от этого, если они только сунули бы ему его любимые гипошприцы.  
  
\- Насколько эффективное? – спрашивает голос Спока. Он вот уж точно звучит совсем _не_ напряженно.  
  
…Леонард мог быть дать ему что-то и от этого.  
  
\- Ну, – шелест одежды, и Леонард мысленно видит, как М’Бенга скрещивает руки на груди, – сыворотка пока прекрасно работала во время предварительных тестов на нескольких культурах крови, нацеливаясь прямо на клетки вируса и при этом не уничтожая другие. Хотя мне еще нужно закончить проверки с разными концентрациями тромбоцитов, прежде чем мы будем знать наверняка…  
  
\- А потом что? – это голос Джима. Почему-то Леонард чувствует, что расслабляется от этого звука. Он не позволяет себе слишком сильно задуматься о том, почему так происходит.  
  
\- Потом… я полагаю, единственное, что останется, это дать сыворотку пациентам и посмотреть, что будет, – произносит М’Бенга.  
  
Короткое молчание. Лазарет привычно гудит вокруг него, играя знакомую симфонию мягкого пищания и равномерного шума, и Леонард уже находится на грани, почти теряя сознание, когда Джим заявляет:  
  
\- Нет. Вы пропустили один этап.  
  
Никто ничего не отвечает, и Джим продолжает:  
  
\- Я не позволю вам ввести препарат хоть одному из пациентов, пока вы сперва не протестируете лекарство на испытуемом человеке.  
  
Еще одна пауза, в ней расцветает напряжение. Когда наконец голос подает Спок, Леонард почти видит морщинку между его бровей, слегка изогнутые вниз уголки губ, потому что именно так Спок выглядит, когда он _по-настоящему_ выведен из себя. Ага, Леонард действительно может читать Спока гораздо лучше, чем думают остальные. Он в этом на самом деле крут.  
  
\- Джим, – говорит Спок, – если ты предлагаешь то, что я думаю, ты…  
  
\- Да, предлагаю, – тихое ворчание, и звук двух ботинок, чьи подошвы ударяются о пол, когда Джим тяжело поднимается с края биокровати, на которой сидел. – М’Бенга, дайте мне знать сразу же, как закончите ваши тесты. Как только мы подтвердим, что сыворотка не убьет меня, вы дадите ее Боунсу и остальным пациентам. Вам все ясно?  
  
\- Сэр, я бы не рекомендовал…  
  
\- Это приказ, доктор.  
  
И как раз в этот момент боль в его голове становится слишком сильной, и Леонард ненадолго отключается.  
  
****

*** * * * ***

****  
Когда он просыпается, боль еще хуже. Каждый вздох мучителен, за него приходится бороться даже с трубкой, и его легкие горят так, будто он пробежал сотню километров. По его почкам стучит отбойный молоток, и кто-то без конца словно вонзает нож в его живот раз за разом, острая, резкая, пульсирующая агония, и, Господь всемогущий, можно он просто умрет и покончит со всем этим…  
  
Снова голоса, и Леонард отчаянно хватается за них, все что угодно – лишь бы отвлечься хотя бы на мгновение. Он несколько долгих секунд продирается сквозь мучительный туман боли, пока не узнает бормотание Джима и Спока.  
  
\- …другого выбора, – произносит Джим, его голос обессиленный, смирившийся, и Леонард напрягается, чтобы сосредоточиться, цепляется за слова друга как за спасательный круг, чтобы ненадолго вынырнуть из расплавленного огня, пожирающего предавшее его тело. – Я _должен_ сделать это, Спок.  
  
\- Неверно, – отвечает Спок, в его голосе – легкая дрожь. – Все тесты доктора М’Бенга показали положительные результаты. Введение сыворотки непосредственно доктору МакКою…  
  
\- …неприемлемо, пока существует хоть малейший шанс, что это все только ухудшит, – перебивает Джим. – Я не могу позволить ему умереть, Спок, но я не позволю и М’Бенга просто вколоть ему это магическое вуду-зелье, не проверив его на испытуемом. Я не пойду на такой риск.  
  
О глубине тревоги Спока свидетельствует то, что он даже не пытается поправить Джима, сказавшего про «вуду»-штуку.  
  
\- Я просмотрел формулы. Сыворотка выведена из живого истощенного штамма вируса. Если он попадет в твой организм, это может убить тебя.  
  
Мгновение Джим молчит. Леонард слышит, как он глубоко втягивает воздух, а потом выпускает его, тихо, дрожаще. Когда Джим говорит, его голос так звенит от эмоций, что Леонард чувствует, как слезы колются в уголках его собственных глаз.  
  
\- Он мой брат, Спок, и ты знаешь, что я имею в виду не кровное родство. Я должен это сделать.  
  
_Нет, Джим_ , думает Леонард, прежде чем сдается и снова уступает темноте. _Пожалуйста, нет_.  
  
****

*** * * * ***

****  
Когда в следующий раз он прорывается сквозь паутины его разума обратно в сознание, лазарет погружен в полумрак. На корабле сейчас, наверное, середина ночи, никого кроме экипажа сокращенного состава на службе нет; все неподвижно, все спит.  
  
Леонард дергается на кровати и кашляет. Где дьявол носит Плави? Она собиралась работать в ночную смену во время их последнего разговора; он знает, он подписал ее запрос, так что…  
  
Стоп. Он _кашлял_.  
  
Леонард моргает и облизывает губы. Трубки нет. И сейчас, когда он думает об этом, то понимает, что боль мягкая, это притупленное и почти обиженное эхо, словно он слишком много трудился прошлым вечером; агонию будто пинками вышвырнули из его тела и велели никогда не возвращаться, так что теперь она может только торчать на лужайке за окнами и орать благим матом как сумасшедший псих.  
  
…Метафоры никогда не были его сильной стороной.  
  
Сев на биокровати, Леонард напрягается, чтобы увидеть показания на мониторах над его головой. Сердечный ритм и давление – в порядке. Температура тела и частота дыхания – в пределах допустимой нормы. Работа эндокринной и кровеносной систем – тоже. Никакого иммунодефицита.  
  
Во всех отношениях и с любой точки зрения он _здоров_. Так какого же хрена произошло?  
  
Мягкий шорох раздается в тишине комнаты, и Леонард поворачивается как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Джим ворочается на ближайшей биокровати, бормоча что-то бессвязное, когда он глубже зарывается в подушку. На нем – больничная рубашка, и внезапно ранние разговоры взрываются в памяти. Леонард с усилием сглатывает образовавшийся в горле ком.  
  
Черт, этот идиот мог _умереть_. Леонард даже не был уверен, подействует ли та сыворотка, состав которой он разработал, еще до того, как вирус подкосил и его. Что если бы М’Бенга неправильно прочитал его записи? Что если бы он допустил ошибку в строении одной молекулы, или пропустил фермент, или неправильно рассчитал дозировку?  
  
Холодный сквозняк прокатывается по помещению – медотсек наиболее хорошо вентилируемое место на корабле, но в результате этого тут себе можно отморозить задницу как в зимнем холоде, – и Джим издает звук неудовольствия, съеживаясь еще больше. У него нет одеяла. Леонард дал бы ему одно; они держат дополнительные в шкафу рядом с дезинфицирующими средствами, ему просто нужно отключить эти чертовы мониторы, чтобы они не свихнулись и не разбудили Джима…  
  
Дверь лазарета с шелестом открывается. Леонард паникует и делает первое, что приходит в голову: он откидывается обратно на кровать и закрывает глаза. Кем бы ни был вошедший, он, видимо, не замечает его движения, потому что тихие ровные шаги пересекают комнату, минуют его биокровать и приближаются к Джиму. Не в силах побороть любопытство – и в глубине его разума голос, подозрительно напоминающий его мать, шикает и говорит: _Однажды, Ленни, ты сунешь свой нос так далеко в чье-то дело, что они тебе его прищемят_ , – он наклоняет голову и приоткрывает одно веко достаточно, чтобы разглядеть посетителя Джима в темноте.  
  
Это Спок. Ну, разумеется, это Спок, и он принес одеяло. Отлично. Наверное, Леонард может вернуться ко сну на остаток этой ночи. Он только что едва пережил самую смертоносную болезнь, которая когда-либо нависала над «Энтерпрайз», и он заслуживает отдыха, уж не говоря о всех тех разах, когда ему приходилось залечивать гноящиеся химические ожоги и пришивать конечности людей обратно к их телам. Нет, ну серьезно, каким макаром мир считает, что они – лучшая команда во всем флоте, когда ни один чертов день на корабле не может пройти без того, чтобы кто-нибудь не выкинул что-то до охренения _тупое_?  
  
Он так отвлекся своим привычным, мысленным ворчливым монологом, что на мгновение забывает о Споке. Когда он снова косится на него, то успевает заметить, как Спок заканчивает укрывать Джима одеялом, подтыкая края как заботливая мать, и – _Господи Боже_ – Леонард отчаянно хочет, чтобы у него была при себе камера, потому что ему никто ни за что не поверит, когда он расскажет, что Спок _действительно подоткнул одеяло_ Джима как у пятилетнего ребенка, а теперь он тянется и…  
  
Леонард моргает, уставившись, когда Спок мягко убирает волосы со лба Джима, изящные пальцы обводят изгиб уха Джима, и это…? Нет, это _совершенно_ определенно _не_ первый офицер, приглядывающий за своим капитаном. Джим никак не реагирует, он слишком глубоко погружен в сон, чтобы почувствовать что-либо, но Спока это, похоже, не останавливает, когда он проводит рукой по щеке Джима в последний раз, прежде чем окончательно выпрямляется, глубоко вздыхает и покидает комнату.  
  
Леонарду остается только таращиться ему вслед, стараясь не хлопать ртом; он чувствует, что его мир только что слетел со своей оси. Матерь божья, Спок…? Спок правда…?  
  
На своей биокровати Джим начинает сопеть. Леонард устраивается поудобнее на подушке и крепко закрывает глаза. Он доктор, а не психолог. Он не может разобраться с этим сейчас.  
  
Каким-то образом он засыпает несколько минут спустя, убаюканный дыханием Джима.  
  
****

*** * * * ***

****  
Утром, после того как он просыпается и выписывает самого себя для обычного исполнения обязанностей под усталым взглядом М’Бенга и веселым смешком Джима, Леонард говорит себе, что все просто напридумывал. Нет ни одного шанса, что Спок (его-то налево ко всем пенькам) _тосковал_ по Джиму прошлой ночью; эта самая тоска нелогична настолько, что прям _ой_. Нет, это должна была быть лишь галлюцинация, от вируса, или лекарств, или еще там чего. _Галлюцинация_. Да.  
  
****

*** * * * ***

****  
Когда он в следующий раз находится на мостике и видит, _как_ Спок смотрит на Джима, видит его глаза, сияющие любовью и желанием, все, что может сделать Леонард, это очень сильно постараться не начать долбиться лбом о ближайшую же стенку как гребаный дятел-шизик, пока не потеряет сознание.

 


	4. Павел Чехов.

 

Он думает, что подходящим словом, чтобы описать его ситуацию, является « _FUBAR_ » **[1]**.  
  
Вообще-то он даже и не знает, что вообще значит это самое «ФУБАР». Но Сулу использовал его, когда их шаттл был в секунде от того, чтобы быть взорванным в небе разозленными нмианцами, и капитан тоже использовал его, когда они вышли из варпа прямехонько посредине перестрелки между клингонцами и ромуланцами. Так что Павел считает, что «FUBAR», возможно, подходит как ничто другое.  
  
Он в панике. Случилось следующее: когда в лаборатории сработала сигнализация, а ровный компьютерный голос проинформировал его, что грибок, который он исследовал, оказался за пределами своего контейнера и попал в воздух, Павел _должен был_ запустить систему фильтрации воздуха и выбраться из лаборатории, чтобы предупредить остальных. Вместо этого он вбежал в комнату, которая находилась к нему ближе всех, – изолятор, едва ли больший чем чертов шкаф, – и закрыл за собой дверь. В результате одна огромная лаборатория, полная смертоносного космического грибка, стояла сейчас между ним и дезинфекционной камерой с выходом за ней, где капитан, мистер Спок, доктор МакКой и трое офицеров научного отдела отчаянно трудились, чтобы вытащить его.  
  
И у него заканчивался воздух.  
  
К счастью, интерком все еще работает, и когда голос капитана обволакивает его и спрашивает:  
  
\- Ты там как, Чехов? – то он попытается найти в нем все то спокойствие, какое только может.  
  
\- Я… я в порядке, сэр, – отвечает Чехов, хотя чувствует совсем противоположное. Панель на стене сообщает ему, что уровень кислорода в этом помещении упадет до критической отметки через три минуты.  
  
\- Просто держись, – просит его капитан. – Не волнуйся. Мы вот-вот получим удаленный доступ к системе вентилирования.  
  
И хотя Чехов хочет надеяться, он знает, что капитан лжет. Через мгновение его подозрения подтверждаются, когда мистер Спок произносит:  
  
\- Джим, я уже сказал тебе, что эта конкретная лаборатория имеет свою собственную изолированную систему фильтрации воздуха. Удаленный доступ невозможен.  
  
Один из офицеров научного отдела, энсин Агилар, кивает.  
  
\- Он прав, сэр. Единственный способ запустить ее, это активировать центральную панель доступа в центре комнаты, зараженной грибком, – Чехов ощущает острую боль в сердце, отчетливо слыша вину в ее голосе. Это она попросила его помочь ей с опасными образцами.  
  
\- Так, – капитан звучит жестче, тверже, так, будто он готовится к бою, – у него там воздуха осталось на… на сколько?.. минут пять?  
  
\- Две с половиной, сэр, – отзывается Чехов и роняет голову.  
  
\- Две с половиной, – повторяет капитан. – Значит, будь я на твоем месте, я бы или работал над тем, чтобы взломать коды, чтобы мы могли включить эту чертову систему вентилирования, или нашел бы какой-нибудь защитный костюм, который не пропускает споры. Потому что будь я проклят, если позволю своему штурману задохнуться и умереть в той гребаной комнате из-за хренового _грибка_ , ясно?  
  
Агилар и ее коллеги обмениваются огорченными взглядами. Мистер Спок выпрямляется и без единого слова снова возвращается к панели доступа. Доктор МакКой качает головой, бормоча что-то себе под нос, и начинает опять рыться в гипошприцах в поисках чего-то, что может противостоять грибку.  
  
Чехов сползает на пол и обхватывает колени руками. Он смотрит на экран на стене.  
  
Остается две минуты.  
  
Он думает о своей матери, о том, что она будет плакать так сильно, что все ее тело будет сотрясаться от рыданий, когда она получит письмо от капитана – извещение о его смерти. Он представляет ее, стоящую на кухне, отчаянно и громко всхлипывающую, а все его младшие братья и сестры будут толпиться вокруг нее, пытаясь понять, что не так, пытаясь заставить ее почувствовать себя лучше.  
  
А еще он думает: получила ли она уже его подарок – покрытую ручной росписью декоративную статуэтку? Он отправил ее после их последней увольнительной на Ризе, ведь она так напомнила ему о традиционной матрешке. Будет ли это последним напоминанием о нем, которое у нее останется? Почему он не посылал ей больше маленьких приятных мелочей все эти годы, больше сувениров, которые дарили бы ей тепло?  
  
\- Чехов.  
  
Интерком сбивает его мысли, и он упрямо стирает жгучие слезы и отводит назад плечи.  
  
\- Да, капитан?  
  
Тот вздыхает.  
  
\- Похоже, мы не сумеем вытащить тебя, не подвергнув кого-то опасности заражения грибком.  
  
Чехов кивает, но не поворачивается к ним за стеклом. Он не хочет видеть их взгляды, полные жалости и сострадания, их опечаленные лица, когда он будет медленно задыхаться.  
  
\- Я… понимаю, сэр.  
  
\- Ладно, – в голосе капитана звенит смирение. Или, может, это просто мозг Чехова начинает испытывать кислородное голодание. – Тогда пообещай мне одну вещь, хорошо?  
  
Он кивает снова, даже не задумываясь об этом. Какая разница?  
  
\- Да, капитан.  
  
Короткая тишина – один удар сердца. И затем:  
  
\- Не мучай себя из-за этого.  
  
Потом на другом конце интеркома внезапно раздается шум, вопли, перепуганные крики и шипение двери, и когда Чехов смотрит туда, капитан стоит в дезинфекционной камере, проход за ним запечатан. Мистер Спок поднимается с пола – капитан, наверное, толкнул его, на лицах Агилар и двух ее коллег написана паника, и доктор МакКой совсем мрачный, в его взгляде _такое_ выражение, будто он размышляет, а не убить ли ему всех, кто есть рядом.  
  
Чехов не верит своим глазам. У него, должно быть, галлюцинации, недостаток кислорода или еще чего, потому что не может быть, что капитан действительно сейчас пересекает камеру дезинфекции; не может быть, что Джим Кирк действительно подмигивает ему, прежде чем вбивает свой код доступа, чтобы открыть дверь в лабораторию…  
  
\- Джим, нет! – голос мистера Спока в интеркоме – отчаянный и глухой, но уже слишком поздно.  
  
Дверь отъезжает в сторону. Чехов может только хлопать глазами, когда капитан выбегает в комнату – _зараженную_ комнату, комнату, концентрация грибка в которой составляет _95.64_ процента, – к панели управления на дальней стене, начиная набирать быстрый поток команд. Появляется низкое гудение, следом за ним звучит громкое продолжительное шипение, и поток воздуха взъерошивает волосы капитана, когда система вентилирования включается и начинает высасывать грибок из помещения.  
  
Десять секунд спустя короткий писк возвещает об окончании дезинфекционного процесса. Панель в комнатке Чехова сообщает ему, что содержание грибка в лаборатории теперь упало до 0.00 процента. Он недоуменно смотрит на эти цифры.  
  
Еще через две секунды раздается цепочка пиликаний, и дверь в изолятор открывается Холодный свежий воздух волной вталкивается в узкое пространство, и Чехов кашляет, глотая его судорожно будто рыба, восхищаясь ощущением прохладного кислорода, наполняющего его легкие.  
  
\- Да, вот так вот, – успокаивает его голос Кирка. – Глубокие вдохи, Чехов. Все хорошо.  
  
Он поднимает глаза, и вот он, капитан, сидит на корточках как раз за порогом изолятора, буквально в нескольких сантиметрах. Чехов опять кашляет и чувствует, как благодарность взбухает подобно морской пене, но прежде чем он успевает дотянуться до капитана, тот быстро подается назад.  
  
\- Не самая лучшая идея, энсин, – тихо предостерегает он. – Мы еще не знаем, насколько сильно я инфицирован.  
  
И от этих нескольких слов у Чехова все внутри скручивается от ледяного страха. Капитан подверг себя воздействию грибка. Он позволил себе заразиться тем, что, возможно, являлось самым смертоносным токсином во всей галактике, – все это, чтобы спасти Чехова.  
  
К его глазам снова подступают слезы, но Чехов зло смаргивает их, отворачиваясь так, чтобы капитан не видел его слабости.  
  
\- Спасибо, сэр, – произносит он и скорее чувствует, чем видит улыбку капитана.  
  
\- Без проблем.  
  
\- Вы… в порядке?  
  
Капитан встает и хрустит шейными позвонками.  
  
\- Ага, по-моему, я в норме, – отвечает он, продолжая улыбаться Чехову, когда они вместе пересекают комнату, приближаясь к выходу и к выглядящим очень злыми мистеру Споку и доктору МакКою. – Кто знает? Может, моя задолбанная иммунная система решила меня в этот раз пощадить.  
  
\- Надеюсь на это, сэр, – говорит Чехов, вводя код, чтобы разблокировать главные двери лаборатории.  
  
\- И я тоже. Вот кто б догадался, что понадобится какой-то жуткий космический грибок, чтобы… чтобы…  
  
Секунду спустя, когда Чехов заканчивает отпирать замок, что-то тяжело грохочет за его спиной. Он разворачивается как раз в тот момент, когда капитан падает на пол, а через мгновение его глаза закатываются, и у него начинается судорога.  
  
\- Джим! – доктор МакКой и мистер Спок проносятся мимо него, вулканец так сильно задевает его плечом, что Чехов не удерживает равновесие и ударяется коленями о ровную белую поверхность под ногами. И он может лишь бессильно смотреть, как доктор МакКой сканирует капитана трикодером в одной руке и готовит гипошприц в другой, а мистер Спок старается изо всех сил неподвижно удержать трясущееся тело капитана. – Черт! _Черт!_ – доктор МакКой отшвыривает трикодер и вонзает гипошриц в шею капитана. Тихое шипение, когда лекарство впрыскивается в его кровь, а затем капитан резко замирает.  
  
Доктор МакКой рявкает на мистера Спока.  
  
\- Лазарет. Сейчас же!  
  
В следующее мгновение они уносятся, капитана мистер Спок держит на руках, а МакКой спешит за ними, беспрестанно ругаясь. Один из офицеров научного отдела следует за ними, пока Агилар и оставшийся сотрудник еще секунду стоят в комнате, оглядываясь так, будто видят там все в первый раз.  
  
Еще через минуту Агилар поворачивается к нему.  
  
\- Мистер Чехов, мне так жаль… – шепчет она.  
  
Чехов встает на ноги.  
  
\- _Po’shyola nahren_ , – огрызается он и покидает лабораторию.  
  
****

*** * * * ***

****  
Несколько часов спустя он идет в медотсек с одним из горшечных представителей флоры Сулу подмышкой. Он даже не знает, нравятся ли капитану растения, но Сулу заверил его, что важно участие, а не сам подарок.  
  
Лазарет тих, когда он проходит в двери, единственная кровать, которая не пустеет, приютила капитана. Чехов замирает, едва перешагивает порог.  
  
Капитан все еще без сознания, его кожа бледна, под глазами залегли темные круги. Он подключен к тому, что выглядит как полная система жизнеобеспечения, включая аппарат ИВЛ; машина громко шипит каждый раз, когда проталкивает кислород в его легкие. Но не это заставляет Чехова застыть на месте.  
  
Мистер Спок сидит рядом с кроватью, и он крепко сжимает руку капитана в своих ладонях. Его голова низко наклонена, и, подойдя поближе, Чехов видит, что глаза мистера Спока закрыты, губы шевелятся, когда он бормочет тихие слова на вулканском: молитву или мольбу. Чехов не знает.  
  
Он и не должен.  
  
Он аккуратно ставит растение на ближайшую тумбочку и покидает комнату так быстро, как может, чувствуя, будто он только что наткнулся на что-то невероятно священное и неприкосновенное.

Он аккуратно ставит растение на ближайшую тумбочку и покидает комнату так быстро, как может, чувствуя, будто он только что наткнулся на что-то невероятно священное и неприкосновенное.

 

 

 **[1]** « _FUBAR_ » – в прямом смысле означает **капут** , **кранты** , **хана** , **капец** и т.п. FUBAR вообще расшифровывается как « **f****d up beyond all recognition** » aka « **безвыходная ситуация** ». Поскольку все остальные варианты перевода всем понятны (и Чехову тоже), я оставила оригинальное FUBAR.

 


	5. Спок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> П/п: ангст начинается.

 

Он вычисляет, что вероятность того, что они выберутся из этой ситуации живыми, составляет 5.6 процента. Потом луч дезинтегратора врезается в кладку над ними, выбивая куски камня, и эта цифра падает до 2.3 процента.  
  
Все еще опираясь почти всем своим весом на плечо Спока, Джим вжимает голову в шею и шипит:  
  
\- Это было близко, – и Спок не уверен: гримаса на его лице от близкого взрыва или от боли в сломанной ноге.  
  
Спок не утруждает себя ответом; просто продолжает наполовину поддерживать, наполовину тащить Джима вниз по узкому скалистому коридору. Его острый слух вулканца улавливает грубые вопли клингонов, преследующих их; они раздаются гораздо ближе, чем когда они начали погоню. У Спока на этот счет очень плохое _предчувствие_.  
  
Впереди них Хендорф оборачивается через плечо и кричит:  
  
\- Я вижу выход!  
  
Из группы офицеров службы безопасности он единственный остался в живых; энсин Шикода погиб в засаде клингонцев, а лейтенант Брэдшоу был похоронен под рухнувшей каменной стеной несколько минут назад.  
  
Джим спотыкается о выбоину и почти теряет равновесие, вскрикивая, когда это движение отдается мучительной болью в его раненной ноге. Спок быстро подхватывает его, поднимает обратно, стараясь не обращать внимания на бледное лицо капитана, на его быстрые, слишком поверхностные вздохи.  
  
\- Еще немного, Джим, – говорит он, когда очередной выстрел не попадает в них, просвистев прямо над макушкой Спока. – Пожалуйста, держись.  
  
Они уже почти там; он видит впереди свет, выход из туннеля теперь шагах в пятидесяти от них или около того. Как только они выскочат оттуда, «Энтерпрайз» поднимет их. Они будут в порядке. Все будет в порядке.  
  
Снова рявканья клингонов, сейчас они еще ближе. Спок рискует бросить назад взгляд и замечает тени, играющие на стенах, которые враги оставляют за собой; в любую минуту они выскочат из-за поворота коридора, выходя на линию прямого огня. Он сжимает зубы, призывая всю свою вулканскую силу, и пытается бежать быстрее.  
  
\- Спок, – Джим кашляет, снова спотыкается; в этот раз Спок едва успевает его подхватить. Его синие глаза горят от боли. – Спок, ты должен… Ты не успеешь, если не оставишь меня…  
  
\- Нет, – и если бы у него было время и дополнительная пара рук, Спок бы остановился и вытряс бы из Джима всю душу за такие слова. – Я тебя не брошу. Это не вариант.  
  
\- Спок…  
  
\- Живее! – Хендорф уже практически вылетел на яркий солнечный свет. – Скорее, поспешите! – он нацеливает фазер на кого-то позади них и делает несколько выстрелов; Спок слышит гортанный вопль, за которым следует удар тела о землю. Это, похоже, выбешивает клингонов еще сильнее, их рычания и возгласы становятся громче, резче, но они уже так близко к свободе… Еще всего пара шагов…  
  
Боль взрывается в его плече, огненная вспышка, взрыв, будто его сбила машина, и Спок кричит, теряет равновесие и падает в пыль. Мир яростно вращается, внезапно на мгновение становясь нечетким и размытым, и Спок цепляется за реальность, использует всю свою железную волю и вулканские тренировки, чтобы поймать ниточку сознания, которое было подкошено ранением, ухватиться за нее и _потянуть_ …  
  
Он приходит в себя, под его ногтями засела грязь, падающие камни шелестят и гремят, и доносятся крики быстро приближающихся клингонов. Его плечо горит, пламя и кислота слились воедино, и он стискивает зубы, превозмогая боль, оглядывается в поисках Джима…  
  
Капитан лежит на земле в нескольких метрах позади него, пытаясь приподняться на локтях. Спок кашляет, тянется к нему:  
  
\- Джим…  
  
\- _Tu’lu’!_ – первый клингон вырывается из-за угла, замечает их и немедленно вскидывает оружие, целясь прямо в Спока. Тот замирает. В следующее мгновение фазер Джима проделывает дыру в груди клингона, отбрасывая его в руки его рычащих собратьев, которые грязно ругаются и несутся к ним.  
  
Джим поворачивается к Споку, все еще распростертый в грязи. Его синие глаза блестят, там непримиримость, печаль и извинение. Он рвано выдыхает и шепчет:  
  
\- Спок… _Прости_ …  
  
И затем, прежде чем Спок успевает пошевелиться, прежде чем он успевает сделать хоть что-то, Джим вскидывает фазер к потолку и стреляет.  
  
Туннель вокруг них содрогается. Просыпается ужасающий звук появляющихся трещин. Спок выкрикивает имя Джима и пытается подняться на ноги, пытается дотянуться до Джима, спасти его…  
  
Коридор не выдерживает. Глыбы падают отовсюду: со стен, с потолка, с самого неба.  
  
Последнее, что видит Спок, это его капитан, обессилено закрывающий глаза, прежде чем он исчезает под каменным водопадом.  
  
Кто-то кричит. Это звериный звук, вой в мучительных объятиях смерти, и Спок даже не понимает, что он вырывается из его собственного горла, когда бросается вперед, цепляясь за валуны.  
  
\- Джим! _Джим!_  
  
\- Коммандер! – топот шагов приближается, и руки Хендорфа обхватывают его, пытаясь оттащить от груды камней. – Коммандер, нам надо возвращаться на корабль!  
  
Спок рычит и отталкивает его от себя. Хендорф отшатывается, коротко охнув, а Спок снова кидается к валунам, царапается о них, и его пальцы уже все в крови; ему нужно добраться до Джима… Он не может оставить Джима здесь, не с клингонами, они убьют его, пристрелят как собаку…  
  
Потом он слышит это: простой быстрый вой дезинтегратора клингонов, звук, который слегка приглушен каменной породой.  
  
А затем – лишь тишина.  
  
Все угасает. Цвета растворяются, и мир вокруг становится лишь слабым звоном в его ушах; он едва различает рычание Хендорфа в коммуникатор, требующего немедленно поднять их, едва чувствует, как молекулы его тела рассыпаются, едва осознает свет транспортаторной, материализующейся вокруг них.  
  
Рядом с ним Хендорф вбивает свой коммуникатор в пол, затем кричит, сыпет проклятиями и бьет кулаком по стене. Спок не реагирует. Затем доктор МакКой влетает в комнату; он требует, чтобы ему объяснили, что произошло, и _почему, мать твою, ты тут все кровью залил; господи Иисусе, это рана от дезинтегратора, ты ничего не сказал о клингонах на этой планете и… о Боже, Спок... Где Джим? Где_ , черт возьми, _Джим?_  
  
Спок не реагирует и на это, просто сидит на транспортаторной платформе, бездумно смотря на дальнюю стену, и видит не блестящий металл, а преследующие его синие глаза Джима, глядящие на него в последнюю секунду, прежде чем камни хоронят его под собой.  
  
Последние слова Джима эхом гремят в его голове.  
  
_Прости_ …  
  
И весь мир Спока рушится на корню.  
  
****

*** * * * ***

****  
В следующие несколько дней они все скорбят по-своему. Нийота поет тихие мелодии, проходя по коридорам, ее нежный голос дрожит на каждом звуке. Коммандер Скотт пропадает в недрах инженерного отдела и не отвечает на комм двое суток. Сулу доводит троих партнеров в спарринге до лазарета, пока Спок наконец не запрещает ему появляться в тренажерном зале. Чехов ни с кем не разговаривает и просто часами смотрит на звезды на смотровой площадке большими пустыми глазами.  
  
Доктор МакКой скрывается в своем офисе с бутылкой и вводит код, не позволяющий больше никому отпереть дверь. Двадцать четыре часа спустя М’Бенга, два санитара и медсестра наконец взламывают замок, и через десять минут МакКой уже находится в своей каюте. Спок не спрашивает, что там произошло.  
  
Сам он обнаруживает, что трудится на пределе своих сил. Он отправляет официальные отчеты в Штаб и Управление по делам личного состава и частные сообщения Вайноне Кирк и адмиралу Пайку. Он берет на себя все обязанности капитана вдобавок ко своим, и если он в результате спит в среднем на 2.9 часа меньше, на его работе это никак не отражается.  
  
Он не обращает внимания на мягкие полные боли взгляды Нийоты, которые та бросает на него на мостике, и тихие неловкие вопросы Сулу о его здоровье. И каждую ночь после того как он заканчивает все дела и пытается – и не преуспевает – медитировать, он проходит через смежную ванную в каюту Джима и сворачивается под одеялами на его кровати, вдыхает еще сохранившийся дух капитана и позволяет темноте, пустоте и убивающему чувству _потери_ поглотить его.  
  
Он _должен был_ сказать Джиму. Пусть это и пугало его, выталкивало его в объятия колодца неуверенности и безмерного страха каждый раз, когда он думал об этом, он все равно _должен был_ сказать Джиму. Потому что Спок знал месяцами, возможно, даже годами, о глубине своих чувств к капитану. Он не сумел определить их, когда это только началось, и почему-то он не хотел. Джим является… _являлся_ неизменной постоянной во вселенной Спока, ярчайшим великолепным солнцем, притяжения которого невозможно избежать, все самое яркое и прекрасное в мире Спока, и Спок _должен был сказать ему_.  
  
А теперь слишком поздно, потому что Джим мертв. Он умер один, брошенный, убитый как животное, и он никогда так и не узнал, что Спок чувствовал к нему, как он любил его каждой частичкой своего существа. Джим умер, не зная, что забрал душу Спока с собой.  
  
Укрытый колкими одеялами, Спок сильнее утыкается лицом в подушку Джима, зарывается в нее, ища угасающий запах Джима, который становится все слабее и слабее с каждым днем. Скоро он лишится Джима навсегда. Скоро у него не будет ничего.  
  
Умер Джим, а потерян – Спок.  
  
****

*** * * * ***

****  
На следующее утро Спок резко просыпается от кричащих мелодий и завываний гитары – будильник Джима. Это не пробуждает в нем ничего, и, так же как он делал всю прошедшую неделю, он отмахивается от воспоминаний, прежде чем они обретают полную форму – призрачную улыбку Джима, эхо его _Ой, и как же ты посмел проспать_ , – и выполняет привычный утренний ритуал; движения знакомые, машинальные и абсолютно пустые. Он пропускает завтрак – на самом деле он даже не может вспомнить, когда ел в последний раз, – и наконец, когда он готов, Спок делает глубокий вздох, еще плотнее замыкает вокруг себя все возможные щиты, натягивает мантию самоконтроля вулканца как вторую форму и идет на мостик.  
  
Смена тихая, и так было с самого момента смерти Джима. Спок сидит в кресле капитана и смотрит на звезды, проплывающие за главным экраном, отчаянно желая сконцентрироваться на чем-то другом, а не на отзвуках голоса Джима, не на его мягком смехе и беззаботных словах, которые заволакивают их всех как туман. Спок знает, что он не единственный страдает от этого. Дважды он видит, как Сулу поворачивается в его сторону, на его лице усмешка, которая всегда появляется как раз перед тем, как он вступает в саркастичную перепалку с Джимом, прежде чем он понимает, что смотрит на Спока, и улыбка исчезает с его губ будто сбитая щелчком. Чехов называет его «коммандером» трижды и моргает часто-часто, исправляясь. Даже доктор МакКой, который последние два дня шатался по мостику как убитая горем полупьяная пантера, забывает и начинает: «Ну, Джи…», прежде чем его взгляд застывает и тускнеет, и он неожиданно сильно заинтересовывается углом неиспользуемой станции.  
  
Сам Спок не говорит ничего. Потому что ему нечего сказать. Без Джима больше уже вообще ничего нет.  
  
Мертвая пустота, которая пронзает его сознание на протяжении всей смены, настолько сильна, что когда Нийота внезапно резко втягивает воздух, Спок поначалу даже не обращает на это внимания. Но потом, спустя пять секунд, она издает еще один звук: рваный сдавленный стон, и этого достаточно, чтобы расколоть панцирь безразличия.  
  
Он поворачивается в кресле и смотрит на нее.  
  
\- Лейтенант, вы в порядке?  
  
Это не первый раз, когда член экипажа срывается на мостике. Только вчера инженер Нарави появился, чтобы доставить некоторые формы, покосился на Спока в кресле капитана и задрожал от бесконтрольных истерических всхлипов; ему пришлось помочь покинуть помещение.  
  
Но в следующий момент Нийота поворачивается к нему, и Спок понимает, что все иначе. В глазах лейтенанта слезы, ее щеки горят румянцем, но на ее лице не горе – нет, это скорее странная смесь растерянности и надежды.  
  
\- Сэр, я… – голос Нийоты ломается. Она откашливается и начинает заново. – Я перехватила сообщение из клингонских территорий.  
  
Спок кивает.  
  
\- Это именно та обязанность, которую вы должны выполнять, находясь здесь.  
  
\- Да, но… – она сглатывает. – Сейчас… тут другое.  
  
Ее голос что-то пробуждает в Споке. Он не может определить что именно, он вообще не думает, что способен на такое, но это похоже на проблеск тепла в мире, замерзшем во льдах. Он выпрямляется в кресле, пальцы сжимают подлокотники.  
  
\- Объясните.  
  
Нийота закрывает веки, втягивает воздух и выпускает его. Потом повторяет это снова. Затем, когда она опять смотрит на Спока, ее взгляд блестит огнем, которого Спок не видел уже так давно, что он едва его различает.  
  
\- Сэр, в сообщении идет речь о перевозке пленника, – еще один вдох. – Пленника наивысшей ценности. Из Звездного флота.  
  
На мостике что-то мгновенно меняется. Чехов роняет свой ПАДД, тот резко ударяется о пол. Сулу шепчет:  
  
\- _Господи_ … – голос, который трясется так, что звук едва срывается с его губ.  
  
Спок не двигается. Все в нем вскипает, весь контроль устремляется острыми лезвиями к Нийоте. Ничто больше не имеет значения, только ее слова, слова, которые говорят…  
  
\- Они схватили его неделю назад.  
  
Брызги огня из крохотных искр превращаются в пламенный ад. Долгое мгновение Спок даже не может дышать, так сильно это чувство, волна чистейшей _эмоции_ , которая поднимается в нем, круша все его хрупкие щиты, словно цунами – картонную стену. _Конечно же_ , думает он, внезапно, бессмысленно. _Конечно же Джим не мог уйти без него_.  
  
В этом нет логики. Но логика никогда не имела смысла, когда дело касалось Джима. Джеймс Кирк всегда был тем единственным кусочком мозаики, который никогда никуда не подходил, взрыв сверхновой, который невозможно было сдержать.  
  
Спок бесконечно любит его за это.  
  
За своей станцией Нийота сжимает в кулаки руки, лежащие на коленях, выражение ее лица искажается болью с каждым ее словом, будто ей наносят настоящую физическую рану.  
  
\- Спок, ты… Тебе надо знать, что сообщение… оно было не просто из клингонских территорий. Оно было с « _ToQ’Daw_ », их флагмана. Самого вооруженного корабля в их флоте.  
  
Она больше ничего не говорит. Ей не нужно. Спок знает, что она имеет в виду, знал еще до того, как она сказала это вслух. Очень медленно он подается вперед в кресле, опускает лоб на сцепленные в замок пальцы и закрывает глаза. Он чувствует на себе взгляды всех на мостике, они обжигают будто раскаленное клеймо. Они тоже понимают, что их решение пойти на «ToQ’Daw» – даже просто незаконное проникновение в клингонское пространство – начнет _войну_. Кроме того «Энтерпрайз» – это лишь один корабль, и поставить ее против того, что может превратиться в добрую половину всего флота клингонов, просто из-за слуха о пленнике, который может даже не быть Джимом…  
  
Но Спок уже знает, что это _Джи_ м. Он не может этого объяснить ни мыслями, ни вычислениями, ни логикой, но он чувствует это каждой клеткой своего тела, той самой сияющей частью своей души, которая поет _узы-любовь-навсегда_. И в конце концов решение, оно простое, будто всего-навсего подписать форму, или нажать кнопку, или _пересечь всю галактику, просто чтобы увидеть снова эту улыбку_.  
  
Джим _жив_. И Спок разорвет всю вселенную на части, чтобы вернуть его.  
  
Когда он поднимает голову и открывает глаза, все по-прежнему пристально наблюдают за ним. Во взгляде Чехова такая сосредоточенность, какой Спок в нем прежде не видел, и Сулу держит одну руку под консолью, убийственно плохо скрывая свой фазер.  
  
Спок откашливается.  
  
\- Доктор МакКой, будьте так любезны опустить свой гипошприц.  
  
Шаги, подкрадывающиеся к нему сзади, тут же замирают, за этим следует резкий вздох. Спок выпрямляется в кресле и даже не тратит силы на то, чтобы повернуться, продолжая:  
  
\- Я бы попросил вас приберечь ваши лекарства для Джима, когда мы вернем его на борт.  
  
Напряжение на мостике, которое до того момента было настолько ощутимым, что до него можно было дотронуться, моментально рассыпается. Сулу облегченно выдыхает, и его фазер падает на пол, подмигивая синим светом. Спок игнорирует это и обращается к Нийоте.  
  
\- Лейтенант, пожалуйста, отправьте сообщение в Управление, объясняющее наши действия, – она кивает и, послав ему слабую улыбку, сосредотачивается на своей станции.  
  
Спок снова смотрит вперед.  
  
\- Мистер Чехов, проложите курс к «ToQ’Daw».  
  
\- Координаты подтверждены, коммандер, – отвечает Чехов, даже не покосившись на свою консоль. Он никогда еще не звучал таким довольным.  
  
Спок отклоняется назад в кресле. Он вспоминает, как сидел бы Джим, весь расслабленный и ленивый, и думает, что он оценил бы его старания.  
  
\- Готовы к варпу, сэр, – произносит Сулу, и Спок кивает. Он обводит взглядом каждого из них: уверенность и твердость застыли на их лицах, преданность сияет в их глазах. Ад в глубине его души разливается до тех пор, пока он не чувствует ничего кроме огня: ярость, надежда и _обещание_.  
  
Он переводит свое внимание на бесконечную темноту впереди, на кроткие поблескивания звезд, и где-то там – Джим, всегда _Джим_.  
  
\- Как сказал бы капитан… «Врубайте».

 


	6. Глава 6.1. Джеймс Т. Кирк.

 

 **П/п: эта часть в переводе вышла аж в** 15 **страниц! Так что я разделила на три части. ХЭ будет, не парьтесь. :)**

*** * * * ***

 

Он хочет умереть.  
  
Он знает, что это так напыщенно и настолько выбивается из его характера. Он всегда был тем, кто говорил людям, что не верит в безвыигрышные ситуации, так ведь? Но в этом случае смерть, наверное, считалась бы победой. Особенно после целой недели пыток по-настоящему выбешенных клингонов.  
  
По крайней мере он _думает_ , что прошла неделя. Сложно сказать во мраке крохотной, безо всяких окон, камеры, в которую они его затолкали – хренов клингонский эквивалент тюрьмы. Охранники должны появляться раз в день и вкалывать ему питательные вещества и достаточно лекарств, чтобы удержать инфекцию от распространения, но учитывая то, что он то приходит в себя, то теряет сознание фактически с того момента, как они вытащили его из того богом забытого туннеля, Джим не особенно следит за происходящим.  
  
Все болит. Джим-то был уверен, что знал, что это такое до этого, но теперь каждая клетка его тела будто горит – волна за волной невероятной, очень сильной агонии, которая выталкивает его из полного молчания в срывающие голос вопли и обратно, снова и снова по бесконечному кругу. Его горло теперь просто отвратительная наждачная бумага, но он даже не в силах заставить себя устыдиться всех тех криков, что он издал. Его держат в более-менее нормальном состоянии, не считая, конечно, треснувших ребер, и сломанных пальцев, и того клингонского ублюдка с мерзкой ухмылкой и раскаленным ножом. Но в рану на его левой ноге попала инфекция, и его похитители просто бросили на нее один взгляд, и потом клингон с ножом махнул своим чертовым мачете, а двое других схватили Джима и удерживали его, когда клингон вцепился в его ногу и начал _рубить_ …  
  
Боль вспыхивает в его теле, ее сокрушительная волна – словно тысячи ножей, одновременно вонзенных в него. Джим задыхается и зажмуривается, начинает хрипло стонать. _Господи, **пожалуйста** , хватит_, и его руки движутся сами по себе, царапают грязную пропитанную кровью ткань, которую его похитители обмотали вокруг того, что еще осталось от его ноги ниже колена… Если он сможет развязать узел, если он истечет тут до смерти, просто закроет глаза, заснет и никогда больше не проснется…  
  
Но он не в силах. С половиной переломанных пальцев все, что он может, это несколько раз слабо дернуть узел, импровизированный жгут отказывается дать ему то, по чему так отчаянно воет его разум. Черт, он даже убить себя толком не может. Каким же неудачником оказался в итоге Джеймс Т. Кирк.  
  
Пол под ним резко трясется. Где-то далеко стонет металл, следом раздается звук приглушенного взрыва. Джим съеживается, насколько это возможно, всхлипывает, когда движение посылает новую молнию боли вверх по отрубленной ноге. Наверное, это его похитители работают над своей последней пыточной машиной, их новейшим способом заставить его скулить и кричать как маленького ребенка. Страх поднимается прежде, чем он успевает об этом подумать, паника холодит кровь и заставляет ком встать в горле, и Джим быстро делает вдох, сбегая в то место, где он еще чувствует себя в безопасности – единственную часть его, которую клингоны еще не уничтожили.  
  
Он думает о Споке. Представляет изящный изгиб его бровей, мягкие карие глаза, легкую и едва-едва заметную дрожь в уголках губ, когда бы Джим ни сказал что-то определенно веселое. Он видит Спока, стоящего рядом с ним на мостике «Энтерпрайз», твердая вечная опора, универсальная константа, и неважно, куда Джим смотрит или что Джим делает. Он вспоминает их поздние игры в шахматы, аромат вулканского чая со специями и мягкий взгляд Спока, следящего за ним с противоположной стороны доски; то, как его глаза порой мерцают, когда Джим жалуется из-за проигрыша. Он думает о Споке, работающим над сверхважным экспериментом в его лаборатории, о том, как остро и сосредоточено его внимание на том, что он исследует, и как это иногда заставляет Джима задрожать от неожиданной тоски, от отчаянного желания, чтобы хоть капля этого внимания досталась _ему_.  
  
Ему интересно, знает ли Спок. Почувствовал ли он каким-то образом через месяцы, и года, и бесконечные парсеки, после планет и звезд, которых не сосчитать, как он медленно становился центром вселенной Джима, светящимся сердцем, вокруг которого стало вращаться все его существо. Ему интересно, знает ли Спок о всех тех ночах, когда Джим просыпался от жара и горячих снов, с именем Спока на своих губах. Ему интересно, знает ли Спок, сколько раз Джим смотрел на него через шахматную доску и с трудом удерживал себя от того, чтобы не _прикоснуться_. Ему интересно, знает ли Спок, как сильно любил его Джим, достаточно, чтобы нацелить фазер на потолок того туннеля, не колеблясь ни секунды, желая и будучи готовым умереть, если это значило, что Спок выживет.  
  
Он думает, что, наверное, да, Спок знает. Джим чувствовал это иногда: тяжесть взгляда вулканца, примагниченного к нему, когда они находились на мостике. Тот факт, что Спок всегда был первым, кого он видел, когда бы ни приходил в себя в лазарете. То, как порой Спок останавливался как раз перед дверьми его каюты, после того как они заканчивали партию, и, смотря на Джима, уже открывал рот, будто хотел сказать что-то, но потом замирал и поспешно уходил.  
  
Что-то назревало между ними; Джим почувствовал это едва ли не в ту же самую секунду, когда – боже, _так_ давно, – Спок ступил на мостик «Энтерпрайз», улыбаясь своей не-улыбкой, и практически сам назначил себя первым офицером Джима. С того момента это лишь росло по мере того, как они проводили все больше времени вместе, работали, и боролись в тренажерном зале, и сражались, и истекали кровью; и Джим уже понимал, что если Спока не будет рядом, если он сам не сумеет узнать наверняка, могли ли их судьбы переплестись так, как того хотел Джим, то когда он умрет, это будет его величайшим сожалением.  
  
А он _умрет_. Сломленный и одинокий на этом богом забытом судне Джим истончится, искрошится и в конце концов исчезнет. Ведь за ним никто не придет. Все на «Энтерпрайз» думают, что он мертв, и даже если каким-то образом вышло, что это не так, – даже если Спок как-то узнает, что клингоны не казнили его в том туннеле, а просто выбили выстрелом фазер из его руки, чтобы убедиться, что он не приставит его к своей голове, – нет ни единого шанса, что они осмелятся ворваться в клингонское пространство со спасательной миссией. Это ж прям приглашение начать межгалактическую войну, практически гребаная гарантия. И Джим понимает, что хотя он и имеет немалый авторитет в Звездном флоте – по большей части незаслуженный – Федерация не решится рискнуть самим своим существованием и всеми своими гражданами ради одного ничтожного капитана звездолета.  
  
Корабль снова воет, за этим следуют два коротких глухих выстрела. Они раздаются ближе в этот раз. Шаги проносятся мимо запертой двери, сопровождаемые теперь уже знакомыми рыками и воплями клингонов. Джим думают, что они звучат зло, но ему трудно судить об этом. На клингонском _любой_ звук – злой.  
  
Пол опять дрожит, прежде чем весь корабль кренится в одну сторону. От этого движения Джим ударяется ногой, пламя выплескивается в каждую каплю крови, и он пытается заорать, но выходит лишь грубый стон. Черт, он хочет, чтобы они покончили с этим. Пусть просто войдут, и выплюнут издевательство, и пустят пулю ему в мозг, _пожалуйста_ , он больше не может…  
  
Агония так сильна, что команды, и возгласы, и звуки фазерного огня его сознание подмечает лишь в виде блеклого звона. Но потом доносится еще больше шагов, приближающихся к двери и замирающих за ней, и больше глухих криков, но они не клингонские – ох вашу ж мать, они решили нанять долбанных ромуланцев или еще кого. Джим надеется, что они сделают все быстро…  
  
Цепочка писка с другой стороны, и сдавленное _бум_. Потом дверь сдается, открывается с душераздирающим металлическим стоном и впускает целый потоп света, который вонзается в глаза Джима как раскаленные иглы. Он стискивает зубы и крепко зажмуривается, готовясь к боли, к ударам, которые ливнем обрушатся на него в любую секунду…  
  
Молчание, за ним – длинный дрожащий вдох. Потом шаги приближаются, поспешные и легкие, прежде чем кто-то дотрагивается его плеча и шепчет:  
  
\- Джим?  
  
От звука этого голоса что-то внутри него начинает искриться. Это… это же… но нет, _нет_. Не может быть, _невозможно_ …  
  
У него уходят все силы, чтобы приоткрыть один глаз – другой воспалился и заплыл уже давно – и наклонить голову достаточно, чтобы кое-как рассмотреть лицо, нависшее над ним. Сперва он думает, что у него галлюцинации: они наконец сломали его, и он сорвался за тонкую грань, потому что не может быть, чтобы _Спок_ сейчас склонился возле него. _Не. Может. Быть_. Спок на «Энтерпрайз», в безопасности, живой и в световых годах отсюда. Он не может быть здесь, это невозможно…  
  
Но потом пальцы нежно опускаются на его щеку, дрожа, когда прикасаются к коже. Теплое знакомое присутствие гладит его сознание, все, что Джим когда-либо ассоциировал с безопасностью и домом. И затем шепот, настолько трепетный, и благоговейный, и наполненный чувствами, что от этого почти больно.  
  
_Джим. Мой. Никогда не покидай меня_.  
  
И тогда он понимает, что не галлюцинирует – это, несмотря на все шансы, Спок; он _здесь_. Холод, который уже так давно сдавил его ледяными оковами, исчезает. Тепло наполняет его, гася боль до тупого ноющего ощущения, когда он косится на Спока. Спок, который _тут_ , который, как обычно, _пришел_ , когда Джим нуждался в нем сильнее всего.  
  
\- Спок… – имя, сорвавшееся с его губ, чуть громче хриплого шепота, но Джиму все равно. Ему надо сказать это, ему надо знать. – Почему…?  
  
В ответ Спок наклоняется ближе и мягко прижимается лбом ко лбу Джима. Когда он говорит, его слова мягки, как признание, как обещание.  
  
\- Ради тебя, Джим, – шепчет он. – Всегда ради тебя.  
  
Джим чувствует, как что-то глубоко внутри него распутывается и растет. Этому нет названия, нет маленьких аккуратных ярлычков, но отчего-то он чувствует, что оно всегда было там, просто ждало, чтобы быть разбуженным словами Спока. Это та его часть, которая смотрит на него и неважно что, неважно когда, или где, или какие маски они носят, она всегда видит Спока и говорит _да_.  
  
\- Сэр, – раздается другой голос – Хендорф, и Господи Боже, Джим его потом повысит так, что парень головой о потолок биться будет, – простите, но нам надо уходить. Отряд Сулу провел хорошую диверсию, но надолго ее не хватит.  
  
Спок отодвигается от него – и Джим сейчас рад, что он в данный момент лишь груда переломанных костей, а то бы он, наверное, сделал бы что-то до одури смущающее, типа попытался бы вцепиться в Спока как репейник за одежду, – и снимает с пояса гипошприц.  
  
\- Вы впереди, лейтенант. Я понесу капитана.  
  
Потом он поворачивается обратно к Джиму, и его голос снова смягчается.  
  
\- Джим, мне придется вколоть тебе это. В противном случае твое возвращение обратно на «Энтерпрайз» причинит тебе неудобства.  
  
Джим усмехается и пытается ответить:  
  
\- Я покажу _тебе_ неудобства, – но он уверен, что в итоге вышел лишь искаженный стон. Однако Спок, кажется, все понял, если ласковое прикосновение кончиков пальцев к его щеке можно считать знаком, и через секунду раздается шипение гипрошприца, и все вокруг становится нечетким и далеким.

 


	7. Глава 6.2. Джеймс Т. Кирк.

 

Он приходит в себя, хватая ртом воздух, оглушенный сверх всякой меры: пронзительный вой сирен, ослепляющие вспышки аварийных огней, какофония возгласов и грохот шагов; и под всем этим вибрирующая волна напряжения, которая поет в его крови, кричит _убирайтесьубирайтесьубирайтесь_ , пока боль рвет его на части как дикий зверь кусок мяса; все слишком отчетливое и резкое, но в то же время трещит по швам, и _Боже_ , он не может думать, какого дьявола происходит, кто-нибудь, _помогите ему_ …  
  
\- Джим! – хватка на его плече сильная, но мягкая, через секунду лицо Боунса проступает из тумана. Ему кажется, что он никогда прежде не видел своего друга таким измученным. – Джим, все в порядке. Подожди секунду, просто дыши. Вот так, вдох… выдох… Все хорошо…  
  
Но хотя голос Боунса и успокаивает его немного, хотя просто то, что он сейчас смотрит на него, и он здесь, живой и настоящий, и опускает облегчение в его сердце тяжелым камнем, Джим точно _не_ в порядке. Агония притуплена, но лишь немного, иглы продолжают колоть его ногу, его руки, его грудь – все его чертово тело – и Господь всемогущий, он просто хочет снова _заснуть_. За каким хреном они его разбудили? Что, мать их, творится?  
  
\- Джим, – а это голос Спока, совсем рядом, теплое дыхание у него над ухом, и Джим наконец понимает, что он наполовину лежит на коленях Спока посередине транспортаторной. Опа. Ну, здрасьте.  
  
Его косой взгляд, наверное, нифига не срабатывает, потому что ни Спок, ни Боунс не дают понять, что заметили это. Когда Спок говорит снова, его голос напряжен и глух больше, чем Джим когда-либо слышал.  
  
\- Капитан, вы нужны на мостике.  
  
_Да ты гонишь_. Джим стонет, аварийные огни продолжают вонзаться в его глаза, вой сирен разрывает его череп изнутри.  
  
\- Думаю… я… заслужил перерыв, Спок…  
  
\- Без сомнений, – отвечает Спок, и Джим чувствует извинение в прикосновении его пальцев к ладони. – Но клингонский флот уже окружил нас, и их командующий отказывается начинать переговоры с кем-либо, кроме тебя.  
  
И будто забивая гвозди в крышку гроба этих слов, что-то врезается в судно с такой силой, что оно все трясется, металл стонет, когда «Энтерпрайз» дрожит. Где-то далеко раздаются еще взрывы. Воет еще больше сирен.  
  
И Джим внезапно обнаруживает себя опять в начале игры: он хочет умереть.  
  
Он знал. Даже до того как Спок вколол ему лекарство, Джим знал, что они никогда не выберутся живыми отсюда. Корабль, на котором его держали, находился в центре клингонских территорий, и не было ни одного шанса, что клингонцы отпустят их без боя. А «Энтерпрайз» – это лишь один корабль…  
  
Снова удар; снова взрывы. Компьютерный голос слышится из передатчиков. « _Тревога. Отказ систем жизнеобеспечения на палубах три и семь. Вспомогательное питание на шестнадцати процентах. Тревога…_ »  
  
Они умирают. «Энтерпрайз» рушится вокруг них: она хорошо сражалась, но Джим понимает, что они проиграют. Они уже проиграли. То, что он сейчас в сознании, а Спок и Боунс оба смотрят на него с болью в глазах, лишь подтверждает это.  
  
Они сделали ставку и потерпели поражение. Джим хочет всем своим сердцем, чтобы они не поступали так ради него, вообще никогда не решали отдать за него свои жизни, но он знает: что есть, того не изменить. Никак и никогда. Все, что он может, это придумать способ спасти столько жизней, сколько сумеет, и прямо сейчас у него есть только один выход.  
  
Он кашляет и кидает взгляд на Спока.  
  
\- Мне… понадобится небольшая помощь.  
  
В глазах Спока что-то трещит и ломается, свежая агония взрывается в груди Джима, и она не от его ран. Но Спок просто кивает и, перекинув руку Джима через свое плечо, поднимает его с пола.  
  
Джим стискивает зубы и скулит при новом приступе боли, всплеснувшейся из-за этого движения, но отмахивается от Боунса, когда тот приближается с новым гипошприцем. Ему понадобится ясная голова. МакКой, похоже, все понимает, хотя затравленный взгляд не покидает его лица, когда он собирает свою аптечку и тоже встает.  
  
\- Я с тобой, – тихо произносит он. – Адреналин выветрится через пять минут. Я дам тебе новую дозу, если попросишь.  
  
Джим думает с тонущим чувством в сердце, что, наверное, _нет_ , не попросит.  
  
Путь до мостика – трудный и длинный. К тому моменту когда они выходят из турболифта, Джим ощущает, что уже наполовину в могиле, шум корабля, смешанный с агонией в его теле, сплетаются в такой дикий клубок, что у него все перед глазами плывет. Он переносит больше веса на Спока и чувствует, как вулканец отвечает, крепче сжимая хватку на его поясе. Вместе они шагают на мостик.  
  
Реакция команды на его состояние разная. Ухура издает наполовину сдавленный, наполовину всхлипывающий звук, прикрывая рот руками. Сулу, все еще заляпанный грязью, и потом, и тем, что кажется полосами крови, цепляется за свою консоль так сильно, что она трещит под его пальцами. Чехов смертельно бледнеет и начинает трястись.  
  
Джим на них не смотрит. Вместо этого он слегка опирается на Спока – один последний момент близости – прежде чем отодвигается и откашливается, игнорируя металлический привкус на языке.  
  
\- Мистер Сулу, тек… текущий отчет.  
  
Тот отзывается спустя долгую секунду. Когда он говорит, его голос дрожит.  
  
\- Сэр, в данный момент мы находимся в трех целых пяти десятых световых лет от Нейтральной Зоны. Семь клингонских кораблей, включая «ToQ’Daw», окружили нас. Щиты на восьми процентах.  
  
\- Катастрофические повреждения варп-ядра, – тихо добавляет Чехов.  
  
У Джима мелькает мучительная мысль о Скотти. Он надеется, что тот все еще жив.  
  
\- А их… – новая волна боли ослепляет его, и ему приходится осечься, чтобы вдохнуть. Рука Спока нащупывает несломанные пальцы и мягко их сжимает. – А их сообщение?  
  
Голос Ухуры доносится до него глухо.  
  
\- Они обвиняют нас в начале войны, – отвечает она, спотыкаясь на каждом слове. – Их командующий требует прямой связи с вами, или он уничтожит корабль.  
  
Джим с шипением выдыхает.  
  
\- Соединяйте.  
  
Экран мигает, прежде чем показывает изображение насмешливого лица клингона. Джим не узнает его, но по его одежде и знакам отличия ясно, что его пост достает аж до неба. Клингон мгновение рассматривает их и начинает говорить, компьютер автоматически переводит его речь.  
  
\- _Капитан USS «Энтерпрайз» Кирк, ты сбежал от нас как пес, но теперь тебе не уйти. Мы еще не закончили. Если ты опустишь свои щиты и дашь нам транспортировать тебя обратно на наш корабль, мы подумаем над тем, чтобы пощадить жизни твоего жалкого экипажа. Если ты не ответишь через три минуты, мы вас уничтожим_.  
  
Потом экран гаснет.  
  
Опускается тишина. Все поворачиваются к нему, и Джим отводит взгляд. Он не удивлен; на самом деле он с самого начала подозревал, что этим все и закончится. Он никогда не смог бы от них ускользнуть. Все, что он сделал, это выиграл себе немного времени.  
  
Он закрывает глаза, отталкивая боль на секунду, чтобы он мог сосредоточиться на ощущении Спока, стоящего рядом. По крайней мере… по крайней мере, _Спок_ теперь _знает_. По крайней мере, они _оба_ знают. Джим думает, что из-за этого смерть не будет такой болезненной, какой она казалась раньше.  
  
Это не делает ее чуть менее ужасающей, но он уже не ощущает себя таким же одиноким. И раз уж он получил это крохотное признание взамен на жизни своей команды… ну… он всегда знал, каким будет его решение.  
  
\- Мистер Сулу, – говорит он, и ему самому его голос кажется далеким, все в разуме отключается, признавая бесповоротное поражение, наконец принимая тот факт, что пришла пора _перестать бежать_ , – опустите щиты.  
  
Возле него Спок напрягается всем телом. Джим старается игнорировать это и поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Сулу. Его рулевой стремительно бледнеет, потом его взгляд становится сердитым, он блестит от ярости.  
  
Проходит несколько секунд. Затем Сулу очень показательно скрещивает руки на груди.  
  
Джим кашляет, стараясь вложить силу в свой голос, хотя он более чем уверен, что ничерта у него не выходит.  
  
\- Лейтенант, это _приказ_.  
  
Сулу вскидывает подбородок. Его пальцы дрожат.  
  
\- При всем моем уважении, сэр, – неторопливо отвечает он, – вы можете взять этот приказ и засунуть его себе в задницу, сэр.  
  
Джим от неожиданности моргает и раскрывает рот. Где-то за его плечом рычит Боунс.  
  
\- Ты уж совсем идиот, Джим, ты в курсе?  
  
Чехов отводит назад плечи и смотрит прямо на него.  
  
\- Мы не бросим вас, капитан, – твердо заявляет он. – И… это было большой честью, сэр.  
  
\- Ты от нас так легко не избавишься, – добавляет Ухура со своей станции. Ее голос непоколебим и решителен.  
  
Джим им не верит. Они свихнулись. Все. Разом. Поголовно. Он не… он – всего один человек, а на этом борту _**девятьсот** гребаных людей_ , они _не могут_ все просто взять и отдать свои жизни за него вот так, он не заслуживает этого, они _**не могут**_ …  
  
Он смотрит на Спока, хочет получить от него помощь, поддержку. Он же вулканец, черт возьми, – он из всех живых должен понимать, что в этом нет никакой логики, это просто нерационально, это хреново _безумие_ …  
  
Спок смотрит на него в ответ. Потом он очень медленно поднимает руку и касается лица Джима.  
  
\- Я уже потерял тебя однажды, – шепчет он. – Больше никогда, Джим.  
  
И хотя это глупо и совершенно не подходит капитану Звездного флота, Джиму хочется плакать, потому что, несмотря на все его усилия, облегчение затапливает его. Это эгоистично, он знает, но он так боится умереть в одиночестве. И хотя он так же знает, что правильным решением было бы оттолкнуть Сулу и самому опустить чертовы щиты, он не может этого сделать. Он просто слишком измотан, слишком слаб, слишком _повержен_.  
  
Еще больше сирен раздается от разных консолей, вливаясь в уже существующую какофонию. На своей станции Ухура выпрямляется и мягко сообщает:  
  
\- Сэр, они наводят на нас орудия.  
  
Никто ей не отвечает. Вместо этого Сулу и Чехов перебрасываются взглядами. МакКой устало вздыхает, будто он только что закончил свою смену после очень долгого дня. Ухура берет за руку стоящего рядом с ней лейтенанта Кутар, и они обмениваются дрожащими храбрыми улыбками, полными слез.  
  
Джим поворачивается к Споку. Он хочет сказать хоть что-нибудь, но будь он проклят, если и впрямь может выговорить хотя бы слово. Но Спок все понимает, он наклоняется, их лица совсем близко, а теплое дыхание смешивается в воздухе. Это успокаивающее присутствие снова вливается в разум Джима, затмевает все ощущением безопасности и _дома_ за секунду до того, как эхо сознания Спока разворачивается шепотом обещания.  
  
_Навечно_ , бормочет оно, разнося его до пределов вселенной и дальше. _Всегда_.  
  
Джим закрывает глаза и думает, так сильно, как может.  
  
_Да_.  
  
Потом он ждет боли, бесконечной пустоты.  
  
Сигнал тревоги вдруг гаснет на консоли Сулу. Джим не видит, но слышит вдох удивления его рулевого.  
  
\- Сэр, здесь другой корабль.  
  
«Энтерпрайз» неожиданно дает крен, и на секунду Джим уверен, что все, конец. Но ничего не взрывается, никто не умирает, и через секунду его мозг наконец въезжает в это и бодро рявкает, что на них не напали. Это просто вторичная околозвуковая волна – другое судно вышло из варпа рядом с ними.  
  
«Энтерпрайз» кренится снова. И снова. Джим насчитывает еще семь таких «приливов», прежде чем открывает глаза… и он может лишь уставиться на ту картину, что теперь развернулась перед ними.  
  
Десять звездолетов Федерации окружают их, защитная сеть блестящего хрома и сияющих фазеров. И прежде чем шок успевает засесть в их костях, прежде чем Джим окончательно понимает, _что_ это значит, экран мигает и показывает новое, до невозможного знакомое лицо.  
  
\- Утро доброе, – говорит адмирал Пайк. Он сидит в капитанском кресле USS «Гюйгенс», спокойный как удав в танке. Будто он просто случайно решил прогуляться в этот богом забытый квадрант. И привести за собой половину их чертового флота.  
  
Открывается еще одного окно связи, демонстрируя очень взбешенного и очень злого командующего клингонов.  
  
\- _Вы смеете нарушать наши границы?_  
  
Пайк рассматривает свои ногти.  
  
\- Ну будет-будет. Мы достаточно близко к Нейтральной Зоне. И что такое парочка световых лет для друзей, а?  
  
\- _Мы вас уничтожим, Звездный флот! Мы разорвем вас на части, пока от вас и куска не останется для падальщиков!_  
  
\- Какие громкие слова для того, кто счел необходимым преследовать один корабль целой армадой.  
  
\- _Мы передавали сообщение!_  
  
\- Ну так вот вам ответ: пошли вон с моей лужайки.  
  
Короткое растерянное молчание. Если б его легкие не сжимались от ран, Джим бы от души рассмеялся над клингоном, у которого было такое выражение лица, словно он внезапно застрадал от неожиданного запора.  
  
\- _Вы смеете…_  
  
\- Позвольте мне выразиться понятным для вас языком, – перебивает Пайк, и внезапно вся его фигура становится мрачной и зловещей, более ужасающей, чем все, с чем когда-либо сталкивались клингоны. – _Пошли. Нахрен_.  
  
Клингон рычит, и передача обрывается. Джим не дышит в последующей тишине, смотря, как два флота замерли в сантиметрах друг от друга на границе открытой войны. Пайк продолжает злобно смотреть с мостика USS «Гюйгенс».  
  
Пальцы Спока находят запястье Джима и сжимают его. Джим не реагирует, но он опирается на него сильнее. Если все и дальше так пойдет…  
  
Затем внезапно головной корабль клингонов резко вздрагивает до основания. Его двигатели горят ослепляюще ярко, и он исчезает в варпе. Один удар сердца спустя остальная клингонская армада следует за ним, растворяясь в бесконечной темноте.  
  
Сперва Джим не верит своим глазам. Это ж просто какой-то трюк, да? Двойной выпад, как в фехтовании, или что-то типа того. Нет, вашу ж налево, никакого шанса, что Пайк просто отпугнул кучку воинственных людей, представителей самой жестокой цивилизации в галактике, заставив их сбежать, совсем как домовладелец с дробовиком, прогнавший бродяг со своего двора.  
  
Остальная часть команды, похоже, испытывает те же чувства, если непрерывное напряжение в их телах, будто замерзших от какого-то заклинания, что-то да означает. Долгое время никто не говорит. А потом в какой-то момент Пайк поворачивается к ним и произносит:  
  
\- Вам очень повезло, что я вовремя получил то сообщение, лейтенант Ухура, – и заклятье падает.  
  
Боунс стекает на пол.  
  
\- Твою ж мать, мне надо выпить. Бутылки две. Или _десять_.  
  
Бормотание и полный слез смех радости и неверия с грохотом взрывается вокруг них, пляшет по тем же нотам. Спок не отпускает запястье Джима, и когда он говорит, каждое его слово звенит от облегчения и благодарности, настолько ощутимых, что Джим может до них дотронуться.  
  
\- Мы крайне ценим своевременность вашего вмешательства, адмирал.  
  
\- Конечно, – отвечает Пайк, прежде чем его голос смягчается. – Как ты, Джеймс?  
  
Джим закашливается и чувствует свежий привкус металла на языке.  
  
\- Думаю, я задолжал вам офигительный обед, сэр.  
  
Пайк усмехается.  
  
\- Ловлю тебя на слове, сынок. Черт, бумажная волокита по этому поводу меня убьет, – он качает головой и снова улыбается. – Лучше начать прямо сейчас. И, Джеймс?  
  
\- Сэр?  
  
\- Живо тащи свою задницу обратно на Землю и в больницу. Ты выглядишь как живой мертвец.  
  
И хотя это вскрывает трещины на его избитых губах и, наверное, превращает его в еще больший ужас, чем раньше, Джим все же умудряется ухмыльнуться.  
  
\- Да, сэр.  
  
Связь с Пайком заканчивается. Снаружи «Гюйгенс» возглавляет остальные корабли, выстроившиеся сопровождением. Ухура внезапно заявляет:  
  
\- Когда мы вернемся домой, я построю этому человеку чертов алтарь. Со свечами, куриными головами и всем остальным.  
  
Спок моргает.  
  
\- Я не думаю, что адмирал Пайк практикует…  
  
\- Гипербола, Спок, – поясняет Джим и хлопает его по плечу, даже не думая об этом, и… _о-о-ох_ , черт, сломанные пальцы. – _Твою ж!_..  
  
Спок хмурится.  
  
\- Джим, тебе немедленно надо в лазарет.  
  
_Да что ты?_ думает Джим, и он даже открывает рот, чтобы сказать это… но что-то в его теле решает, что с него достаточно этой фигни на сегодня.  
  
Последнее, что он слышит, это отчаянный выкрик Спока « _Джим!_ », прежде чем мир погружается во мрак.

 


	8. Глава 6.3. Джеймс Т. Кирк.

 

Просыпаться трудно. Джим борется с этим так сильно, как может, ему до безумия хочется опять зарыться в эту темноту. Он плавал, дрефовал в бесконечном пушистом море _ничего_ , и он мечтает вернуться туда, мечтает насладиться им еще немного…  
  
\- О, ну уж нет! Подъем, принцесса.  
  
Лицо Боунса появляется перед ним, пока его зрение фокусируется; вид у него и чрезмерно самоуверенный, и очень самодовольный одновременно. Джим стонет и отворачивает голову, утыкаясь ей в подушку.  
  
\- Черт. Я тебе такой трибунал устрою.  
  
\- Хорошая попытка, но для этого нам надо оказаться на «Энтерпрайз».  
  
То, как МакКой это говорит, обыденно и как само собой разумеющееся, перед тем как обходит кровать, чтобы прищуриться на несколько мониторов, отнимает пару секунд, прежде чем Джим понимает значение его слов. Когда это наконец происходит, он моргает, спутанным взглядом обводит комнату и замечает расползшуюся синеву залива Сан-Франциско за окном, раскинувшимся во всю стену.  
  
\- Мы на Земле?  
  
\- Единственной и неповторимой, – кивает Боунс, начиная сканировать Джима трикодером.  
  
Джим косится на него.  
  
\- Сколько я спал?  
  
\- Шесть дней, семь часов и сорок две минуты, капитан, – отвечает другой голос. Теплота прокатывается по позвоночнику Джима, и он, думая, что, похоже, он все-таки рад тому, что очнулся, улыбается высокому и с идеально прямой спиной вулканцу, который огибает МакКоя, приближаясь к постели.  
  
\- Спок.  
  
\- Джим, – Спок останавливается в паре сантиметров от кровати. Джим знает (ему даже не надо видеть этого), сколько невероятных усилий у него уходит на это.  
  
Он вспоминает все, конечно же. Его мозг всегда был каким-то странным: никогда по-настоящему не отключался, так что каждый раз когда его вырубали, или вкалывали лекарство, или он брал отпуск от бренного мира живых, сознание просто нажимало на паузу, а не выдергивало шнур из розетки. Вот и сейчас то же самое: он смотрит на Спока, и немедленно в памяти всплывает _все_ : то, как он опирался на него на мостике «Энтерпрайз», рычание командующего клингонов на экране и то, как разум Спока обнимал его собственный те несколько последних моментов, мягко, благоговейно и так _правильно_.  
  
Их взгляды не отрываются друг от друга долгое время, и напряжение растет в комнате как приближающаяся гроза. МакКой быстро косится на них, потом выпрямляется и кашляет в рукав.  
  
\- Ну, эм… мне надо сделать одну… вещь. Там, – он поворачивается к двери, потом останавливается и тыкает пальцем в Спока. – Не сломай его, – хмуро заявляет он и выходит из комнаты.  
  
Спок срывается с места еще до того, как белая форма Боунса исчезает за дверью. Джим подается навстречу, запуская пальцы (уже сращенные, здоровые – Боже, храни Боунса и его расчудесные машинки!) в мягкие темные волосы, когда они целуются впервые, медленное прикосновение, которое с легкостью отбрасывает в пустоту все предыдущие поцелуи Джима в его жизни. Кожа Спока горячая на ощупь, почти, но чуть недостаточно для того, чтобы обжечь, и Джим хмыкает, прижимаясь к нему губами еще раз, прежде чем Спок отодвигается назад.  
  
\- Привет.  
  
Небольшая морщинка появляется между бровей Спока, пока он пытается понять логику в словах Джима. А Джим просто ждет, продолжая улыбаться. Наконец выражение лица Спока проясняется, и его взгляд становится мягким и теплым.  
  
\- Я… рад, что ты проснулся, Джим.  
  
\- Ага, – Джим проводит большим пальцем по нижней губе Спока, смотря, как глаза вулканца темнеют в ответ. – И я рад вернуться, – и потом, потому что он _все еще_ капитан, и у него есть обязанности, он спрашивает: – Как корабль?  
  
Спок выпрямляется, но тут же находит руку Джима, его пальцы нежно гладят его ладонь.  
  
\- «Энтерпрайз» тяжело пострадала от атак клингонов. Ремонтные работы займут приблизительно четыре месяца.  
  
\- Ясно, – Джим глубоко вдыхает, сжимая руку Спока в ответ. Он не хочет об этом говорить, но… – Сколько погибло?  
  
Уголки губ Спока чуть опускаются вниз, но Джим знает, что хмурится он не на него.  
  
\- Тридцать девять, капитан, еще шестьдесят два в настоящий момент в разном состоянии в других больницах, – он мешкает, затем добавляет: – У коммандера Скотта были сломаны несколько ребер, и он получил сотрясение мозга, когда на него упала лестница. Однако меня уверили, что он выздоровеет.  
  
Джим кивает и цепляется за это, используя это как якорь в волнах горя и сожалений, которые омывают его как прибой, хлынувший на пляж. Черт, _тридцать девять_ человек из его команды _мертв_ ы. И да, не то чтобы он не терял людей раньше, но к этому никогда не привыкаешь, а боль никогда не становится меньше.  
  
Спок, видимо, почувствовал его мысли или через выражение его лица, или через их прикосновение, потому что он подносит руку Джима к губам, оставляя мягкий поцелуй на костяшках его пальцев.  
  
\- Они выбрали это, Джим, так же, как и мы все. Мы отдадим им ту честь, которую они заслужили.  
  
\- Да, – Джим вздыхает и перебирает мысли, ища другую тему для разговора. – Эм… Так как долго, по-твоему, я тут проторчу?  
  
Спок сжимает его ладонь, принимая другое русло беседы, и отвечает:  
  
\- Доктор МакКой предположил, что, при твоем нетерпении и желании выйти отсюда, не больше еще одной недели. Однако же он так же высказал мнение, что ты, вероятно, потребуешь, чтобы тебя выпустили гораздо раньше, учитывая то, что ты, цитирую: «в больницах еще более невыносимый, чем кот в ванной». Разумеется, амбулаторное лечение будет продолжаться еще несколько недель, – он делает паузу, и его голос падает. – Физиотерапия будет особенно напряженной, чтобы ты привык к использованию протеза.  
  
Джим закрывает глаза и снова кивает. Он помнит, конечно же, – он _никогда_ не сможет забыть – но это было оттолкнуто в самый дальний угол его сознания, что-то ужасное, но прячущееся в тени, как монстр в шкафу. Но теперь… он смотрит вдоль кровати вниз, туда, где покрывало спадает прямо с его колена, указывая на то место, где кончается нога. Боли нет – Боунс, должно быть, дал ему хорошее лекарство – но это не останавливает давящее ощущение в его сердце и неожиданно скрутившиеся в животе щупальца.  
  
Он не знает, что будет теперь. Подобная инвалидность вследствие физических причин не будет стоить ему его поста капитана – Пайк этому более чем яркое доказательство – но после всего, что случилось… Джим просто не знает. Он любит свою работу, он любит «Энтерпрайз», и ее команду, и миссии к далеким звездам, но клингоны почти сломали его. Они подобрались _так близко_ к тому, чтобы уничтожить все, чем Джим был, почти отправили его за грань, откуда он бы уже не вернулся, и сейчас… сейчас он просто _не знает_.  
  
Рядом с ним Спок шевелится. Через секунду Джим чувствует пальцы, скользящие по его волосам, и поворачивается, чтобы увидеть, как Спок смотрит на него. Выражение в его взгляде заставляет его захотеть одновременно и отстраниться, и схватить Спока, чтобы снова его поцеловать.  
  
\- Джим, – говорит Спок, – пока тебе стоит сосредоточиться на своем выздоровлении. Все остальное подождет.  
  
Еще один вздох.  
  
\- Да.  
  
Спок прав. Для этого еще будут дни, для решений, которые, возможно, потребуют много криков, и слез, и кулаков, впечатанных в стену. Но не сегодня. Сегодня он просто Джим. И этого достаточно.  
  
Один из мониторов над его головой начинает пищать, после чего появляется тихое шипение. Спок поднимает глаза и произносит:  
  
\- Тебе вводят новую дозу медикаментов.  
  
Он прав: Джим уже ощущает, как мир вокруг него начинает сереть и расплываться по краям. Ничего себе, да Боунс и впрямь дал ему _чертовски_ хорошие лекарства. Боже, он обожает Боунса, правда-правда. Но не так как Спока, конечно же.  
  
У стоящего над ним Спока дергаются уголки губ, прежде чем на его лице появляется улыбка, и Джим с опозданием понимает, что последнее он говорит вслух.  
  
\- Спи, Джим, – бормочет он.  
  
Джим зевает, его глаза медленно закрываются.  
  
\- Ты будешь здесь… когда я проснусь?  
  
Кончики пальцев опускаются на его пси-точки, и за этим следует успокаивающее присутствие Спока в его сознании, другая половинка его самого, об отсутствии которой он не подозревал до сих пор.  
  
Ответ приходит с шепотом, для него и для него одного.  
  
_Всегда_.

 


End file.
